Spiderella
by Ajdemonica
Summary: When a love for spiders takes our young heroine to a place of demons and succubi. This love struck witch has to deal with death, betrayal, love, the truth, and child birth. Will her and Claude ever experience normal love?
1. Spider 1

"Where have you taken me Claude?" Alois Trancy was yelling at his butler as they walked up to a small fortune telling shop. He was not pleased to be leaving his mansion.

"Did I not tell you this was personal business, you highness?" Claude glances at his young master. "If it pleases you, I can get one of the triplets to take you back to the manner."

"No." Alois was throwing a tantrum like that of a child. His face was red with anger as he yelled at Claude. "Now tell me why are we here?"

"Even Demons have their betrothals." Claude opened the door to expose a red room that looked as if was covered in carpet. There was gold everywhere. Gold beads were sewn to gold lace the decorated to walls. Gold coins in bags in the corner of the room, and there was even gold flakes in the chairs design. "Today I will be meeting mine. I hope you like her your highness."

"Does this mean she will be living with us Claude?" Alois crossed his arms and sat in one of the chairs by a crystal ball.

"Can Alweyn read you your fortune sir?" A women with catlike yellow eyes had her hands held out to Alois from the other side of the crystal ball. She was an elderly woman but you could still see she was beautiful. Her lips pursed into an evil smile until she looked at Claude. Once her eyes found Claude she stood up and went to Claude with open arms. "Claude darling. It's been a long time. You have come for Abigail now haven't you?"

"Do you need to ask such questions?" His face didn't seem happy but Alweyn knew differently. What Alois didn't know was that Alweyn was a wyll. A wyll was a type of seeing creature. She could see visions of people. Weather that be the future, the past, or what kind of person they were. So, naturally, she already knew why Claude was there. "Where is she Alweyn?"

"Down the hall to your right." Claude had started to walk towards where Alweyn had pointed, Alois following behind him, but was stopped by her wrinkled touch. "I wouldn't go in there right now. She isn't in the best of moods. She is-"

Alweyn was interrupted by a man running as fast as he could away from where Abigail was suppose to be. He was covered in a web like material. He was frantically trying to get it off. He screamed as a yellow spider exposed itself through the white webbing. He chucked the spider at the wall before yelling, "No girl should live like this. She will never marry."

"There goes another suitor." Alweyn bowed her head before picking up the wounded spider. She then placed a hand on Claude's shoulder. "You're the only person left willing to give her a try. Good luck Claude." She gave Claude the spider and noticed she forgot about Alois. "I would make sure the little one stay close to you at all times. She doesn't like surprises."

Claude looked at the yellow spider thinking, "Why on earth would a women have this spider?" For Claude had seen this type of spider. They were extremely deadly and could never be tamed. Why did she have it. Alweyn walked Claude and Alois to the door where her daughter was. With a hard knock, she told her daughter that she was coming in. There was no response and Alweyn opened to door. Inside the room were thousands and thousand of spider webs. Some smaller than your hand, and other the stretched to be five feet. But the girl was nowhere to be seen. Claude looked to Alweyn for answers and the wyll just rolled her eyes. She pointed up, and sure enough, right under the ceiling was a giant web like canopy and in the center was a women. They could only see the back of this open, for she was laying on the enormous web. She had reddish-purple hair that touched the center of her back. It was more deep purple then red, but somehow claude liked it. She was wearing a simple black dress. Unlike most woman she wasn't not wearing a dress hoop. Her dress clung to the web like it would if she were laying on a bed. Alweyn called to her, "now Abigail why was that man running out of our home?"

"He didn't like me mother." Was all she said to the wyll. Her voice was like silk to Claude's ears. She had a beautiful voice. He waited for the women around him to speak again, for he wasn't sure what else to do. "Who are these people mother? I'm sick of men today."

The wyll gave a sorry glance at Claude but he just chuckled. He raised his voice so that he would be heard, and spoke, "Madam I am Claude Faustus. And may I say," he held the spider to the web where Abigail was, so the spider would climb back to its master, "you have a beautiful spider. He is lovely."

She chuckled a bit before rolling over to expose her face. She had brown eyes with a yellow tint and golden rim. Her lips were dark red that matched her hair. "Most men wouldn't know the gender of a spider." She looked at Claude and tilted her head. "Are you not afraid of your surroundings?"

"Why would I be?" Claude held his hand over for miss Abigail, and she took it. He helped her down from the ceiling and back to the floor. Alois didn't say a word, but looked at Abigail as if she was a nightmare come true. Abigail and Alois locked eyes. Claude noticed this and gave a half smile, before waving his hand to gesture to his master. "This is Alois Trancy. I am his butler and he is my master."

"Fascinating." Was all she said. She cocked her head, like that of a dog, and ran her gaze up and down Alois. She wasn't sure what to think of him. He was about a foot shorter than her which made Claude a foot or so taller than herself. She then held out her palms to Alois. She gave a faint smile when asking, "May I read you?"

Alois gave Claude a scared looked and Claude nodded that it would be safe. He placed his hands in hers and she closed her eyes. Alois tried to pull his hands away but the girl had held onto them so he wouldn't run. Her face changed from happy to sad, angry to joyful, and them she turned to shock and opened her eyes. She let go of Alois and looked at him as if she had just seen a ghost. After she recovered her normal look she half smiled at Alois. She then said, "I found you."

"What do you mean you found me?" Alois tried to slap Abigail. She had grabbed his hands just before they reached her face. Her smile faded and she gazed at the reckless boy in front on her.

"I wasn't talking to you." She spat out the word you when she spoke. She held both of his hands in one of hers and placed her other hand in his hair. Alois gave Claude an angry glare, but he understood her once she removed her hand. When she removed her hand from Alois's hair she produced a long black spider. She then placed it in front of his eyes and spoke. "I was talking to her."

Alois was frozen in fear as he looked at the long black spider in her hand. That had been in his hair? He didn't say a word but looked at Claude before fainting. Abigail let out a small chuckle and placed a pillow under Alois's head. Claude was frantically trying to wake up his young master. Abigail turned to Claude and lowered her head. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean for him to faint."

"It's quite alright. He does this rather often." Claude had given up trying to wake him, but instead sat down by him and waited him to wake on his own. Abigail, with her head still lowered, sat across from Claude with Alois between the two. She began to fiddle with the lacing of her dress, exposing the gold lining at the bottom. Claude look at the two spiders now resting on her shoulder. The yellow one ran off of Abigail's body and up a wall, while the black one just sort of stared at Claude. "She is beautiful." Abigail's head snapped up toward him with a rather confused look on her face. He chuckled at her. "The spider. What breed is she?"

"Oh. Um. She is a black widow." She held her hand out for the spider and placed her on the floor so Claude could see the distinct markings on her back. "Her name is Sylvia. Mother gave her to me when I was ten."

"How many spiders live with you?" Claude really didn't care but anything was better than this awkward silence.

"Thirty-two." She smiled to herself before picking the widow off the floor. Claude's jaw dropped to the floor. Thirty-two spiders? This girl was obsessed. She saw Claude's surprise and giggled before putting on a rather depressed look. "I never fit in anywhere, and the spiders listened to me. They always make me feel better."

"How do they make you feel better? Do they speak to you or something?" Claude was teasing her and began laughing to himself.

"Yes." She answered plainly. Claude looked at her in wonder. What did she mean yes? "I know it sounds weird. But the spiders do speak to me. They have very kind voices." Claude just stared at the strange girl. She looked up at him but said nothing for a while. "Growing up nobody would talk to me, so the spiders taught me their language. It's strange isn't it?"

"I don't think it's strange at all." Claude moved so that he was right next to Abigail. He touched her cheek which was red with blush. He chuckled a bit and gave a half smile. "Tell me something." Claude held Abigail's chin so that her blushing face met his. "Why are you blushing? I haven't even kissed you yet."

"Well... Um... You see..." She began to fiddle with her skirt trying to avoid eye contact with the man holding her face. She gave in and looked him right in his golden eyes. "You're the first person, besides my mother, to stay with me this long. Everyone has already ran away by now." She gave a face of defeat and Claude chuckled once again. "What a shame." He placed a gentle kiss on Abigail's cheek. Causing her eyes to widen and her face to turn blood red with blush. He brushed some hair out of her face before saying, "They had to miss out on such a pretty girl."

"Mr. Faustus?" She tried to speak but Claude put a gloved finger to her lips.

"Call me Claude." Was all he said before removing his finger. There was something about him that made Abigail want to know more about him. She smiled at him and said his name a few times out loud. With every time she said it her face got less and less red. They were both lost in each others gaze until Alois began to groan and shift in the floor. "Good morning your highness. Does your head hurt?"

Alois said nothing as his eyes fluttered open and several spider were revealed on the ceiling. His mouth opened and he shakingly pointed to the mob of spiders on Abigail's ceiling. Claude looked up to see spiders of all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were black one, red ones, yellow ones, green ones, and brown ones. Any spider imaginable seemed to living in this girls room. Alois tried to speak, but all he could say was, "Claude?"

Abigail then shooed the spiders away and offered to change locations so Alois wouldn't freak out. Claude thought that was a great idea and scooped up his master with Abigail leading the way. When they left the room Alweyn was sitting where they had left her with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes widened as she spoke, "You haven't left yet?"

"Mother!" Abigail was upset by her bluntness. Her face went back to her embarrassed shade of red. "No," Claude kept his straight and determined face, but planted a small kiss on Abigail's cheek again. Causing Abigail to stiffen and eyes to pop out. Claude then continued with, "I think she will work for me. She has a beautiful smile."

She didn't look at him, but smiled to herself and brushed back some imaginary hair out of her face. By now she looked more flushed then blushed, but it was a cute look for her. Alois was in shock and, out of instinct, slapped Claude's cheek. He raised his voice and tried his hardest to look tough as he spoke, "Does this mean this, this girl will be coming home with us?"

Claude held his master with one arm and grabbed Abigail's hand with the other. He bowed as best he could while holding Alois and kissed the back of her hand. "That's if she would be so kind as to come with us." Claude returned to his upright position and looked Abigail in the eyes. While his eyes showed no emotion, Abigail's were filled with joy. Claude, still holding her hand, kissed her hair and said, "would you come away with me Abigail?"

"Yes. But," She now mimicked Claude with her finger to his lips. She giggled and said, "from now on its just Abby. Ok?"

Claude gave a half smile and waved good-bye to Alweyn. He moved back to Abby and brushed her face with the back of his hand. "I will be back tomorrow for you, my Abby."

With that the two left in a green carriage. Abigail was left alone with her mother looking rather confused. Abigail smiled and wrapped her fingers around her mothers delicate hands. "I think I have found him mother. I think Claude is the one."

"Well I sure hope so." Alweyn wasn't smiling but looking at the pale hands of her only daughter. "You two have been betrothed to each other since your birth. I just didn't want to push him in you."

"Oh mother how I wish you would have." Abigail ignored her mothers depressing look and joyfully spoke about "her Claude". "He is kind, and gentle, and he doesn't think i'm strange mother. He accepted me. Isn't that wonderful mother?" Her mother didn't look up for there were tears in her eyes. Abigail knelt before her in order to see her mother face. "What's wrong mother? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am my dear. I couldn't be happier for you. It's just-" she cut herself off and began crying. She tried to speak between sobs and failed miserably. Once she had her breathing back to normal she faced her daughter and said, "but Trancy manor is so far from home. I may never see you again."

"Oh mother." Abigail wrapped her arms around Alweyn's shoulders. "I will make the effort to see you every week. I promise I will see you again mother."

"Thank you dear." Alweyn held Abby close to her for what felt like hours. She then pushed her lightly and said, "now go pack. You have a busy day tomorrow." 


	2. Spider 2

On the ride back to the manoir Alois didn't say a word to Claude. Or at least he didn't hear him say anything. Claude just looked out of the window and watched the surroundings pass by. The whole ride he thought to himself, "I wonder if she likes me because I am a spider? Would she be afraid of me in demon form? Could she love a giant spider?" His thoughts were broken when the carriage stopped in front of the manoir. Alois insisted that Claude carry him through the front door.

"I'm home everyone!" Alois yelled so the whole house could hear his arrival. Thompson, Timber, Canterbury, and Hannah were standing in a line when their master got home.

"Welcome back your highness." All four of them spoke in unison. Alois smiled his devilish smile as Claude placed him on the floor.

"Draw me a bath Hannah. I feel disgusting." Alois pulled the strings on Hannah's dress as he spoke so she was almost choking. He laughed and walked away to his room.

Hannah approached Claude with disgust on her face. "Where did you take him today?"

"That is none of your business Hannah." Claude grabbed her by the neck and tossed her across the room. He glared down at her and said, "I believe you were given a job. Go to it. Hannah."

"Did you like her Claude?" Thompson said.  
"Was she pretty?" Timber added. "Were you rejected?" Canterbury followed.

The three were driving Claude insane with questions. How did they even found out where he was going? Were they spying on him? Oh well, it didn't matter. Claude had better things to do. As he waited for his highness to bath he thought it would be nice to get a room around for Abigail. The room across from his would do quite nicely. By the time he got to the room the triples were sweeping away spider webs and moving the spiders from the room. Claude placed a hand on Timber's and Thompson's shoulder. "Stop. Keep the spiders here. She won't want them gone. Clean around them."

He could not oversee the rooms design for Alois was calling him to bathe. After Claude had gotten his master in the bath Alois finally spoke to him again. "Claude? Do you really like this girl?"

"Yes your highness." Claude began washing Alois as he spoke. "I hope her to be my bride one day. Does this thought disturb you?"

"Very much Claude." Alois splashed some water around in his bath while Claude scrubbed him clean. He tried to face Claude but Claude was too busy washing his young body. "Promise me she won't come before our contract. Can you promise me that Claude?"

"Of course your highness." The rest of the night went by smoothly. Alois was his normal evil yet happy self, Hannah was trying to figure out what Claude was hiding, and the triples wanted to know some juicy gossip. Claude didn't have time to see how Abigail's room turned out, but he was still pretty happy to get her to her new home. With that he closed his eyes for the night and slept. 


	3. Spider 3

When morning came Claude decided to check on Abigail's room before Alois woke. Everything seemed perfect, but Claude felt he had to add his own personal touch. He looked around the room when he was done. It's was, now, perfect. Claude checked his watch and sure enough, he has just enough time to get his highness up. He had prepared his clothes for the day and was on his way to the bedchamber when he heard something strange. There was a large clatter coming from Alois's bedroom. Claude then sprinted to his master's side. When he finally got there he found Alois on the ground with a pair of trousers halfway up his legs. "Your highness? What in earth are you doing?"

"Getting dressed you idiot!" Alois sat up to face his butler and tried to act proud. Or as proud as someone could be for only having half of their pants on. His little face was as red as an apple. "What else would I be doing this early in the morning?"

"Why would you do it on your own?" Claude helped Alois put the rest of his trousers on and sat him on the bed. Claude wrapped a shirt onto his master's tiny frame. "You always have me dress you. Did you think I wasn't going to today?"

"I was worried." Alois wouldn't look at Claude as he was being dressed. Tears began filling his eyes. Claude brought his master's face to his own as if to say "why are you worried". Alois took a deep breath in before speaking to his loyal servant. "I was worried that once that girl came. You would... You would not want to care for me anymore. That you would only think about her and not think of me anymore."

"Your highness," Claude took Alois's face in his hands, "as your butler and your demon, I can not stop thinking about you. Until your soul is mine I will always be here to dress and care for you. Even with Abigail around."

"Thank you Claude. I knew I could count on you." Alois jumped up and flung his arms around Claude. Claude paid no attention to the display of affection and simply adjusted his glasses. Alois refused to let go of Claude until he left to get Abigail. Thompson and Canterbury were waiting in the dining hall with breakfast for their master. Alois grabbed onto Claude as he tried to walk away screaming, "No Claude. I don't want you to leave me. Just let Hannah or someone get her. I don't want you to leave yet."

"Your highness. I will only be a few minutes." Claude adjusted his spectacles before removing his master. He then knelt beside him and said, "If it bothers you so much. You are welcome to come along."

"Go and see that freak of a girl!?" Alois stood up and was yelling at Claude. "No. I am staying here. Go make sure she doesn't bring any of her creepy friends with her."

"Are you afraid of spiders your highness?" Claude got to be about and inch or two away from Alois's face. He wore an evil smile across his face. He did enjoy it when others feared spiders. He chuckled to himself before heading to the carriage where Timber was waiting to drive. Claude thought a carriage ride would make her feel like a princess for a day. For he knew if his master had his way, which he always did, she would become more of a slave then a guest.

When Claude arrived at the fortune telling shop he was given the strangest looks. People looked as if they were trying to stop Claude from going into the shop. Once he opened the door he finally saw why people were so afraid of the shop. The walls were all black with ashes and pieces of the ceiling were burnt away. In the middle of the room was Alweyn holding Abigail in her arms. Abigail was crying profusely. Claude knelt down and brushed some hair from Abigail's face. "Abby? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer him in words, but turned her face towards him. She had small burns across her right cheek, down her neck, and into her dress. Something had caught fire around Abigail and burnt her. He held her face in his hands and she began to cry once more. He kissed the top of her head before saying, "Who did this to you Abby?" When she didn't answer he grew angry and yelled, "TELL ME-"

"I DID." She yelled back at him and stood on her own. Tears began running down her face. "I did this Claude. I thought I had this under control." She covered her eyes and wept. Claude went to place a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and ran. As she ran she was saying over and over again, "I can't do it."

"Abby wait!" Claude went to run after her, but was stopped by a weathered down hand. Alweyn had placed a hand on Claude's leg.

"Don't Claude. She just needs some time to heal herself." What was she talking about? Heal herself? How was this Abby's fault? Why couldn't he help her? Alweyn say these questions run through his head. Being a wyll she knew what ran through his mind. "Sit child."

Claude sat in front of her and Alweyn asked for his hands. When there hands interlocked he saw images from Alweyn's past. There was a baby in a basket. She was just crying. Why was she showing him this? Next he saw four young boys looked up, at who he was guessing was Alweyn, and asking this like, "Who is that momma? Can we keep her? Where is her mother? Why is she crying?"

"This child was abandoned my boys. We will take her in as your sister and she will be known as Abigail the magic child." You could hear Alweyn's voice but you couldn't see her. That's when Claude figured out he was looking through her eyes. Alweyn then spoke to her sons once again saying, "See these markings? These mean she is very special boys."

Claude took his hands back and stared at Alweyn. His eyes were wide with astonishment. He looked back at where Abigail had ran off to before asking, "Abby is a witch? How?"

"That's right Claude. Those were witch markings on her back." Alweyn smiled shyly at the ground. "She usually can control her powers well. But this morning a young boy and a demon came into the shop. The demon and Abigail both could control the element of fire. But this demon tried to kiss Abigail and she got mad. She lost control of the fire." She pulled out a small piece of fabric from behind her back. "This was all we could retrieve from the two before they left. Do you know this fabric?"

"Michaelis." The fabric was unmistakable. It was butler black with a piece of the phantomhive seal on it. He should have know that bastard would have tried to mess with his life. He turned to Alweyn and said, "I know this fabric. He is nothing to worry about. He messed with her because he knew I was coming. I won't let him hurt her again." He handed the fabric back, stood, and asked, "could I get a bowl of warm water and a cloth? Abby will want to wash those burns before they get infected."

Once Claude was given the bowl he went to Abby's room. Where he found her crying in a corner with Sylvia on her shoulder. He knelt down before her and placed the bowl on the floor. He ran his hand through her hair to get her attention. She looked up at him red in the eyes. He kissed her head and gave her a half smile. "Mind if I clean your burns? I would hate for them to get infected and hurt you more than they already are."

"Don't touch me Claude. You don't know anything about-"

"Your mother told me everything." Claude ignored her warning and rung out the cloth. He began dabbing her face where the burns were. His hands were steady and gentle. "I'm not afraid of you Abigail. There are worse things than being a witch, and besides." He held her chin as if inspecting her and said, "I like a girl with power."

"But I can't control my power Claude." She pulled her face away from his hands. "I lost control and almost killed my mother and some clients. I'm dangerous Claude."

"No your not!" Claude grabbed her shoulders so that she was forced to look at him. "It's my fault you lost control. That demon guy has it out for me. He must have found out about me liking you and decided to hurt you. I'm sorry Abby. I'm so sorry."

She kissed his head and held him close to her heart. He wasn't used to this kind of hold and wasn't sure what to do. She should have been mad at him, why wasn't she mad? She lifted his face to her and he saw her smiling. "Thank you Claude." He looked at her not seeing how she could thank him for hurting her. "For worrying about me. It shows me you care."

"Anytime my dear." Claude rubbed his thumb across her cheek and returned to cleaning her burns. She didn't really say much until Claude got to where her burn went into her dress. He put the cloth in the bowl and looked at her face. The red and purple of her burn stuck out from the paleness of her skin. "Your mother told me you lost control because another man tried to kiss you. Is this true?"

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about this morning any more. Instead," she faced Claude and slowly started slipping her dress off of her shoulders and onto the floor, saying, "would you help me clean the rest of the burns?"

Claude was baffled by the number of scars among her body. But when surprised him the most if the curve of her body. The dress she wore made her look flat and undimensional. When truthfully, she was well rounded around her chest and waist with a skinny curve in the middle. She had every mans dream of what a women should be shaped like. He was speechless as he stares in wonder. She sat before him on her knees and leaned forward to say, "You may touch it if you like."

As much as Claude wanted to just take her to town right then and there, he knew he shouldn't. Instead he picked his cloth back up and finished cleaning the rest of her burns. When he was done she re-dressed herself and faced Claude. Claude stood up and placed a hand in front of Abigail. "Shall we get going?"

She picked up a purse size bag and took Claude's hand in agreement. He looked at the bag and wondered why she only packed such a small bag. He waved the thought away and walked Abby to the carriage where Timber had fallen asleep waiting for Claude. Abby looked in amazement. She never had ridden in a carriage before. Claude opened the door for Abigail and placed his hand out to help her up the step. As she got into the carriage she saw it was covered in the color green. It had green padded seats with green pillows in the corners and a green ceiling that matches the walls. It was very elegant. More elegant than she had ever seen. Claude watched her face light up as she stepped inside. He kisses her hand before saying, "Let me wake the driver and we will be in our way." Claude got out of the carriage and slapped Timber across the cheek. Waking him up instantly. "Take us home Timber. I told his highness we would have been home earlier."

Timber nodded and they were off. Claude slipped his way back into to seating area where he had left Abby. She was looking out the back window as her home grew smaller and smaller. She could hardly believe she was leaving. As she turned around the a normal sitting position Claude was looking at her with saddened eyes. She then said aloud, "I have never left home before. I can't believe I'm actually leaving. It seems like it's only a dream." She looked up at Claude's eyes and ended with, "I won't lie Claude. I'ma Bit scared."

"There is nothing to fear." Claude moved so he was sitting next to her and placed a hand in her lap. "I won't let anything happen to you." He leaned in and placed a small peck on her cheek. "You are too special to me." With hearing those words her face began to blush again and she put a hand over Claude's. For the remainder of the ride she watched as trees, buildings, and bushes passed her by. She knew Claude would be there for her, but she was still nervous. She knew that Alois already didn't like her much. As the manor came into view, Abigail put on a pair of black gloves. Claude looked at her in wonder and asked, "what are those for?"

"It's so I don't read somebody who doesn't want to be read. My wyll gifts always go crazy for a while after using my which powers." Abigail made sure she hand each glove in the appropriate hand before returning her gaze to the window. The house was huge compared to her old home. She knew for sure she would get lost at one point. "You live here Claude?"

"Yes. This is my master's estate. I hope it is to your liking." As he finished speaking the carriage stopped and Timber opened the door. He offered a hand out to Abigail and she accepted it was she got out of the carriage. Claude came out as well and Timber shut the door.

"Hold on." Abigail turned to Timber and pulled a small branch out of his hair. She smiled at him and he had a rather scared look on his face as he watched Claude approach. Abigail chuckled and handed Timber the branch. "Wouldn't want your master to point this out now would we?" He didn't answer in words but shook his head no.

"Come I must introduce you to the rest of the staff." Claude took her hand and tried to walk her into the manoir.

"Wait a moment." Abigail took her hand back and faced the purple haired boy. She gently said, "You never told me your name. Would you mind telling me?"

Timber blushed a little and Abigail Smiled at him. He looked at her and thought he saw a goddess. How could Claude get someone like her, he thought to himself. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Timber."

"It's nice to meet you Timber." She curtsied for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Timber bowed before her and ran out with the horses that pulled the carriage. Abigail giggled and took up Claude's hand again. "Sorry for the delay. Shall we continue?"

Claude smiled and lead her to the door. When the door open there were three people in a line. A silver haired young women, and two boys that looked identical to Timber. Each person had their hands behind their backs. Claude pushed Abigail forward from the small of her back and said, "This is Abigail. She will be staying with us for the remainder of our time here at the Trancy manor. Make her feel at home."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She curtsied for them like she did Timber. Nobody looked up at her. They just stood in fear. In fear of Claude's rath. Abigail felt hurt by them acting so strange. She walked up to the line and asked, "Won't anybody tell me who you are?"

Thompson was the first the step forward. He look just like Timber and handed Abby a blood red rose from behind his back. He bowed and said, "My name is Thompson. I'm honored to meet you."

Next came the other boy who looked just the same. He handed Abby a yellow daffodil and said, "My name is Canterbury. Please accept this."

"And I am Hannah. Welcome to the manoir." The young women handed Abby a purple tulip. She now had three flowers to help her remember names. Abby look down at the flowers and smiled. "I'm glad you like them." Hannah interjected Abigail's thoughts. "The boys thought they would make you feel more comfortable here."

"They are lovely. Thank you." Abigail held the flower to her nose and took a smell. They smelled fresh like they had just been picked. It was nice for Abby to see that people wanted her to feel comfortable. Claude came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shouldn't you be getting to Alois? I saw how possessive he is of you."

Everyone let out a huge gasped when Abigail spoke the master's name. She looked confused at that. She didn't know what she did. She looked at Claude who was not phased by whatever she had done. He chuckled a bit and let Hannah explain. "You must never call his highness by his name. It angers him very deeply. He will punish you if he hears such things." She wraps her arm around an arm of Abigail and pulls her lightly away from Claude. "But you are right. Claude should be getting to his highness. He has been asking for him all morning. I will show you to your room."

With that Abigail was taken from Claude and whisked away by Hannah. They walked down several halls, up several stairs, and finally came to a boring white door. Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber were waiting by the door when Hannah and I got there. They opened the door to show the most beautiful thing Abby had ever seen. In the middle of the room was a bed with a gold quilt, gold pillows and, a doily like blanket cover. The room was painted a deep, almost black, red color. Across the room was a black desk with a large lace doily on it. There were several small tables in the room with doilies an candles. The doilies seemed to resemble spider webs. In corners of the room there were real cobwebs that touched the ceiling. The webs were full of tiny spiders that made Abigail feel like home. But apparently Hannah didn't get the memo and yelled to the triplets, "Get me a broom. These cobwebs won't do in a girls room."

She had headed over to a corner and raised the broom. Abigail stopped her right before she disturbed the spider. "No! Please keep them there. It reminds me of home." Hannah back off and Abby knelt down and let one of the spiders explore her hand. "I live with thirty two large spiders at home. These webs are relaxing to me."

"Fine. Now stay here until someone comes for you." With that Hannah left the room. Abby placed the spider back in the web and watched as the triplets whispered among themselves.

"Why are you whispering? It's very rude you know." Abby looked at the boys with a smiled and giggled to herself.

The boys lowered their heads and said aloud, "Claude doesn't like us to talk aloud. He says he doesn't want to disturb the master's ears with our vial tongues."

"What a horrible thing to say. You three seem like very nice boys. But please don't whisper around me. It makes me feel like you are talking about me." Abigail lowered her head as she remember the kids who would talk about her behind her back during school.

"But we are talking about you." Canterbury was the first to speak. She shot them a hurt glare when Canterbury continued. "Not like that ma'am. I was saying how I think your eyes look like fire created gems."  
"And I was saying how your voice sounds like music from heaven." Thompson followed.

"I was saying how I like the way you stood up to Hannah back there." Timber seemed afraid to speak aloud.

Abby went over and kissed each over to the boys' heads. Each one turned bright red with blush after receiving their kiss. "You boys are sweet. And thank you for the flowers. Too bad I don't have anywhere to put them."

"You never got my flower." Timber pulled out a vase from behind his back. Inside the vase was a pure white dogwood flower. It seemed only fitting since his name was timber. Abigail thanked him for the flower and placed the other three in the vase. She then placed the vase on the nightstand night to the bed. Her thought were disturbed when she noticed the boys had sat on the floor in front of her. "Do you like the doilies? They were hand made."

"Yes. They are lovely. Did you boys make these?" Abigail smiled warmly at the trio.

"No." Thompson Answer. "Claude did." Timber interjected. "He spent all morning on them for you." Canterbury finished.

"Claude made these?" She picked up one of the doilies and studied it. It was sweet of him to do such a thing. Before she knew it, the triplets had left and she was alone in her room. 


	4. Spider 4

ABIGAIL'S POV:

I waited alone for a long time in the room. I had easily unpacked everything from my bag. Being that my mother was a wyll and a type if gypsy, I didn't own much. From my bag I pulled out a spellbook given to me by a traveling witch, a small crystal ball, a hair brush, and a magic wand. I hadn't used my wand in a while, so it felt new in my hands. It wasn't anything special. It was about eight inches long, brown, and had gold spiders carved into its wooden surface. I could feel my magic when I held the wand. I didn't like the feeling so I set it on my nightstand next to my flowers.

"Hello there." I was startled as someone placed a black rose in front of my face. I hadn't heard the door open yet they still came in. The person was sitting behind me so I couldn't see their face. I turned to find Claude's half smile glowing at me.

"Hello." Was all I could say before Claude reached across me and placed the rose into my vase. His flower stuck out from all the other flowers. The others were happy and welcoming, while his was dark and mysterious.

After putting the flower away Claude put his head in my lap and looked up at me. "What do you think of the room? Is it too much for your taste?"

"I love it Claude. Thank you." I held my hair back as I bent down and pecked a small kiss upon his forehead. After seeing him smile I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was dirty and made my finger feel kind of gross, so I chuckled and said, "Do you need me to wash your hair? It's filthy."

"I'm too busy to wash my hair." Clause looked up at me and smiled. "But your idea does sound pretty good." With that he sat up so that his legs were out stretched, an arm was on the other side of my lap, and his face parallel to mine. He passionately kissed my lips. He grabbed the back of my head with his other hand and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Claude made me fall backwards onto the bed. Once I was down he moved his legs as if to mount me and began kissing the crook of my neck. It was a very pleasing sensation, and I wasn't sure what to do. Claude then tried nibbling on my ear seductively while he untied the corset of my dress. I could now see what he wanted with me and I was scared of the turn out. I whispered into his ear, "Claude. What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?" Was all he said as he ran a hand up the skirt of my dress and over my leg. It was true that I was liking it, but I was afraid of Claude's strength over me. He left my ear, wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me slightly to get a better hold on kissing my neck. I placed my elbows in his trying to release myself from his passion. Only then did he whisper in my ear, "If you are to be mine I must mark you as such. Are you ready for such a mark?"

"No." I tried to pull away but Claude pinned me to the bed and suckled my breast.

"Good. It's better when you fight back." Claude then undressed me with his teeth and began to mark me. I fought him but his strength over powered me. Why was he doing this to me? He was so kind to me and now my kind Claude was using my body like a jungle gym. My body wanted more. Why did this feel good to me? I had just be abused by a man I thought was kind to me and yet I still felt that I loved him. His pale body intertwined with mine, making me make all sorts of noises. I let out a small scream and said, "It hurts! It hurts Claude!"  
"Shhhh, my love. It will be over soon. I promise." With that Claude kissed my neck one last time before I closed my eyes in pleasure. What had he done to me? I felt connected to him more, and yet I still knew nothing about him. All my senses were numb. I could only feel Claude's body pulsing within my own. The longer he took, the harder he pushed, before he stopped and kissed my neck. After Claude had finished he laid with his back down on my bed. I don't know why, but I crawled to his right side and placed my head and hand on his chest. Even though he had hurt me in ways indescribable, I still felt that I loved Claude Faustus. He wrapped his right arm around my back before drawing up the covers to surround us. "Your cold my dear. Come closer." I did as I was told. Claude was warmer than I expected for a demon. With both of his arms around me I looked up to his face, he wasn't smiling. But rather than smiling down at me, he wore a kind of sad face. He looked at me and said, "I hurt you. And for that I am truly sorry."

"Why did you mark me Claude? Did I do something wrong?" I put my head on his chest as I looked at his angelic face.

"No. Quite the opposite actually." Claude's glasses had fogged up from his body heat now. He took the glasses off and rubbed his eyes. This was the first time I had seen him without his glasses. He looked very handsome. I didn't want to look away. He placed his glasses next to the vase by my bed and cupped my face in his hands. He said, "I had to mark you. If I didn't another demon would take you away from me. This way, nobody but me can touch you. You are now mine in mind and in body."

I hugged Claude and kissed his chest. "That's romantic Claude. But," I sat up a bit so my face was directly over his and said, "next time, if you want sex. Just ask for it." I kissed his nose and curled back up into his arms. Our naked bodies pressed against each other and we were in our own little world. Until there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Claude called back with a bit of irritation in his voice.

The door opened and the triplets stuck their heads through the doorway. Thank goodness Claude had covered us with a blanket, or else those boys would have seen me naked. Canterbury was the one who spoke first, "Sorry for interrupting Claude, but master is waiting to eat dinner now."

"Alright I will be right down." With that the boys left the room and Claude got out of the bed. I watched as Claude fumble with his clothes. His body was still shaking from our burst of passion. He came up to me and kissed my head as he tied his neck tie. He gave me a guilty smile before saying, "you might want to put on a different dress," he nodded toward the shreds of black fabric across my room, "the last one got torn a little during the marking."

"I don't own another dress, love." I giggled at him as his face turned to awe. I guess I should have told him those were my only clothes. He placed a hand on his head as if to say "you idiot" and kissed my head again.

"I will see if Hannah has something you can borrow." Was all he said as he left my room, running to find Hannah. Once he was gone the triplets peeked inside the room again. I chuckled at them and motioned they could come in. I pulled the blanket up so that they wouldn't see anything.

"Did Claude just rape you?" Timber asked.

"Were you hurt?" Thompson questioned.

"Was he mean when he orgasumed?" Canterbury wondered.

"No he didn't rape me, I was only good hurt, and Claude was his normal self the whole time. You boys are very curious aren't you?" I answered all of their questions as calmly as I could. They all nodded at me, making me giggle. They were like children asking what they thought were innocent questions. The boys asked me several more question on the topic of Claude's sex.. It didn't take Hannah to long to get to my room. She was holding a dark green dress.

"Will you three get out of here please? Miss Abby has to change." She calmly asked the boys as she set the dress on the bed. I thanked her and she just answered with, "Where is your dress? Claude said it was torn. Maybe I could fix it." I pointed to the pile of shredded black material on the floor. Hannah's eyes widened and she turned back to me with a smile. "At least it was the dress and not you." We giggled like old friends as she helped me into the dress. It was beautiful. It looked more like a prince arthur style princess then what Hannah was wearing. It had fitted sleeves that opened near the hands. It was trimmed with gold string and had a box out neckline. It was rather simple but just to my liking. Hannah also pinned my hair up in a clean bun before asking, "what do you think?"

She stood me in front of a vanity in my room. I marveled at the sight of myself. "Thank you Hannah. I love it."

"Don't thank me yet. I need it back." Hannah cleaned up the rags on the floor and turned to me right before she left. "Tomorrow the triplets will take you to town to get some clothes of your own. And tell Claude not to wreck this dress."

She left my room in disgust. I was left alone, again, in my room. Was my life going to consist with sitting in a room, having sex with Claude, and doing nothing? Although I didn't mind the bit about Claude, I knew I had to do something other than sit in my room. It was quiet in my room. I lay down on my bed on stared off into space. That's when I heard, "You look lovely ma'am. Are you comfortable?"

"Who is there!?" I sat up quick but noticed no one was in my room. Where was this voice coming from? I looked around and only was spiders. I looked down on a spider that was next to my hand, "Are you the one talking to me?"

"Thank you for not squishing us." This little spider was talking to me in spider language. She had the voice of a child. She couldn't have been older than a small child. She crawled up my arm and whispered in my ear, "Do you like Claude?"

I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of my Claude. "Yes. I like him very much."

"Is that why you like spiders so much?" The little spider seemed to be more curious than the triplets. This question was strange though. What did my liking of spiders have to do with Claude?

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked a bit as I spoke. Was there something Claude wasn't telling me? And what did it have to do with spiders. The little spider began to act like she wasn't suppose mention Claude and spiders. "You have to tell me little one. I need to know."

"Need to know what, my dear?" Claude, without knocking, came into my room. Shutting the door behind him as he approached my bed. The little spider decided to run while I was distracted. I tried to grab her, but she was too fast. Claude laughed at my display and cupped my face. He said, "What do u need to know, my dear? Ask me anything and I will answer you."

I hesitated a moment before collapsing into Claude chest. Should I ask him about what the spider said? I curled up into a ball and pulled myself close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, chuckled, and kissed my head. I decided it was a good idea to ask. I turned to Claude and said, "one of the spiders asked if I like spiders because I liked you. What would make her ask something like that?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Abby." He held my head to his chest. I could here the soft thumping of his heart against my ear. What isn't he telling me? I lifted my eyes to Claude and he smiled down at me. "Are you hungry Abby? I am told I'm a great cook."

"Please, don't change the subject Claude." I sat up and faced him. Our smiles faded as I looked at him. I took a good handful of his dress coat and pulled him as I spoke. "If I don't have to worry then it shouldn't matter if I know. I don't like you keeping things from me, Claude. Please. Please, tell me."

"You won't like me anymore if I tell you." Claude took my hands in his and releases them from his shirt. He bowed his head in order to avoid eye contact with me. I lifted his head to mine. I wasn't going to let him leave without telling me what was going on. "Lock the door and I will show you."

"Alright. Thank you Claude." I kissed his cheek and locked the door. He began taking off his suit and looked at me with the saddest look I had ever seen.

"Don't thank me yet. I will just be glad if you're terrified of me after this." Claude stripped down to nothing but his black briefs. He wouldn't look at me but laid down on his stomach. It was a strange sight. "I would take a seat if I were you." I did as I was told and a sort of dark glow appeared around Claude. His eyes turned a neon pink color. A set of arms started began pushing their way through Claude's skin. But instead of normal human arms Claude produced four spider legs. I had to hold a hand over my mouth in order to not make a sound. Whisker like hairs grew from Claude's legs and arms. Before long his body began to shift as well. His head faded into a spiders head. With in a matter of minutes Claude had transformed into a giant black spider with red strips varying in size across his abdomen. His spoke to me with a mixer of his normal voice and a raspy whisper, "I told you not to thank me. I'm... I'm..."

"Beautiful." I cut him off. I marveled at the amazing creature before me for a while. He was probably the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. Claude looked at me with his four glowing yellow eyes. He seemed to be confused at my reaction. "Claude you're amazing. Can I... No."

I stuck my hand out to touch him but pulled back. What sort of freak would want to pet a spider. Claude let out a small chuckle before nudging me with one if his eight legs. He pulled me close to him and said, "You can pet me if you like. I don't mind."

I ran my fingers through his hairs. I could tell he liked it, for he let out a small purr. I giggled at the sound. After hearing me laugh Claude curled himself up and lay on the floor. I sat down beside my eight legged lover and played with the hairs on his back. Every so often he would let out a soft humming noise and place his head on my lap. I couldn't have been happier. My boyfriend was a giant spider. "Claude what is this form?"

"This is my true demon form." He stood up and faced me. His eyes all staring at me. "Are you afraid?"

"I know I should be," I stood up to face him and instead of running I kissed his head, "but I'm not. It's more like I want you to go back to human form so I can rape the crap out of you."

"Are you saying my spider form turns you on?" With one leg, Claude pulled me close to him.

"I didn't say it doesn't." I giggled as Claude quickly changed back so that his human arm wrapped around my waist. He gave me a passionate kiss before pushing me onto my back. This time I didn't fight him, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh! Who is it?" Claude's voice was angry and you could tell just by his voice that he did not want to be disturbed. When there wasn't an answer Claude got under the blankets of my bed and pulled me with him. He then yelled, "Timber! Thompson! Canterbury! If you want Abby get your asses in here!" Each triplet came into the room with some type of food item. Timber carried a silver player and lid, Thompson carried a pitcher of water and a cup, while Canterbury was holding enough silverware for one. Each boy was shaking uncontrollably. I thought Thompson was going to lose all the water he was shaking so bad. Claude then yelled at the boys again, "Are any of you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?"

"Claude." I glared at Claude and went over to the boys. I took the pitcher from Thompson's hand and put in on my desk. I pushed some hair out of his face before turning again to Claude. "You're scaring them."

Each boy set there thing on my desk. Timber then lifted the lid to his platter and said, "we thought you might be hungry. So we brought you this." On the platter was a meal for one. Some yellow soup, a small pink cookie, and some water.

"Thank you boys. It's very sweet." I kissed each one of their heads. Each one blushed brighter than the other. Claude let out a grunt meaning he was jealous. I chuckled and looked at the triplets. "Thank you boys again but I'm afraid someone is getting pretty jealous. I will see you boys in the morning."

With that, each boy bowed to me and left the room. The second the door shut Claude was standing behind me with his hands around my waist. He kisses my neck before whispering in my ear, "I thought I was going to cook for you." I giggled again as he hungrily nipped at my neck. "And what are you doing with those three tomorrow?"  
"I am getting clothes with the boys tomorrow." I turned so that Claude's arms were still around my waist but now his hands rested on my ass. I kissed him lightly and said, "Remember. You tore apart my only dress." Claude chuckled and kissed my nose.

"You better eat before your soup gets cold." Claude pushed a chair under me and kissed my neck. I watched him as he dressed himself for bed. How he got nightclothes into my room, I will never know. He folded his day clothes and put them on my vanity. Claude noticed my stare and knelt beside me. He took the spoon from my hand and dipped it into my soup before saying, "Here. Let me feed you." 


	5. Spider 5

"CLAUDE!" Alois screamed at the top of his lungs. His yell had scared me and I shot up into a sitting position. My heart was racing and I could hardly breathe. That's when i heard a small chuckle from behind me. When I turned to Claude I noticed I wasn't being held by one or two sets of arms, but three. Three sets of arms were holding my middle. Six hands danced across my stomach before returning to two.

"Sorry. I guess that startled you." Claude took one of his, now two, hands and brushed my cheek. We heard another scream from our master before Claude swung himself out of my bed. "I better go get him." He kissed my forehead and pushed me back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep, Love. You worked hard last night."

He dressed quickly before kissing me again and leaving me in bed. It was quiet in the room. I hated it. So I began humming to myself as I got dressed in Hannah's dress. I smiled as I caught myself singing out loud. I wasn't singing words, just a simple melody. I was brushing my hair to the tune when my door creaked open slightly. I smiled but didn't turn as I said, "He is gone. You three can come in now."

"How did you know it was us?" Timber walked into my room. "We didn't even say anything." Thompson followed. "Idiots." Canterbury continued with, "We are the only ones who see her besides Claude."

"That's not true." I turned and smiled to them. "There were three different distinct footsteps at the door." I pointed to each one of them before noticing each one was holding a gold key. I scared at the keys and asked, "What are those keys for?"

"The horses," Timber said, "for the carriage," Thompson, "to take you to town with us." and Canterbury said. Each one held out a hand to me. But I only had two hands, whose hand should I take? I couldn't decide so instead I closed each one of their hands one by one. I smiled at them and they noticed what I was trying to say. They lead me to the barn where there were five beautiful black stallions. I watched as the three released the magnificent creatures. They didn't fight but uniformly walked to their spots.

"Do we have to hook them up?" I asked the boys as I stroked the lead horses nose. They looked at me like I was crazy. I chuckled and said, "Can't we just ride them into town? They look like they haven't been ridden in years." The boys didn't say anything but pulled out three saddles. I giggled as they saddled up the horses. "Why did you only get three? There are four of us."

"Timber doesn't know how to ride." Thompson rudely pointed at his brother who was staring at the ground in embarrassment. I went over and kissed Timbers cheek.

"You can ride with me. I don't mind at all." I brushed Timber's cheek as Canterbury strapped a box on my horse for the clothing we were buying. Timber smiled at me and his brothers got on their horses. I got on my horse and held a hand out for Timber. "Hold on to me around the waist so you don't fall off. And tell me something." He held my waist and looked to my face. "What's the horses name?"

"She. Doesn't have one." Timber bowed his head and said, "The master never let us name them."

"Well we will just have to name her." I smiled at Timber who was ecstatic with the idea. I pet the horse's neck and asked, "How do you like the name Emilia?" The horses kicked in the air and whinnied. I giggled and told Timber, "I think she likes it." With that we were off. It was a smooth ride. Emilia loved to run, and I lived the wind in my hair. Timber, on the other hand, held me tight and was shaking with fear. It took about two hours to gallop into town. People were looking at us differently than I expected. Sure, I knew they would think it was weird to ride in on a horse alone, but these people gave pitted looks. Not what I was expecting at all.

We pulled over at a nice and warm looking dress shop. The workers were nice and flirty. There were three girls helping me and they kept flirting with the triplets. Each triplet blushed as the girls flirted with them. The girls quickly made me four beautiful dresses. A simple black one with a shoulder cover, a red one with a sexy gold leg cut, an orange one with no sleeves and low dipping back, and a purple and black one that made the girls wonder. The sleeves just barely went past my elbows and had black lace lining the waistline. But what the girls wondered at was it dipped all the way down to my lower back, exposing all of my witch markings. The eldest girl came to stand in front of me and took my hands. "Are you the daughter of Awelyn?"

"Yes why?" I was still smiling because I loved all the dresses each one made me.

The girl in front of me kept her head down for a while. Not a long while, but long enough to make my smile fade. When she looked back up at me there were tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat before saying, "Your mother passed away yesterday evening." I froze in horror and looked at the girl. She walked me back to the dressing room saying, "Once you're dressed go to the undertaker. He is preparing you mother for her funeral. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for telling me." I left the girls and changed back into Hannah's dress. I told the boys to ride back home. I was going to take Emilia and see the undertaker. Thompson took Timber on his horse and payed the girls for my dresses.

It only took me a matter of minutes to find the undertakers shop. It was a creepy looking place, but of course it was. This man works with the dead. I tied Emilia to a post and heading through the door. I expected to see a man in black, but found a man in red instead. With tears running down my face I mustered up the energy to ask, "Are you the undertaker?"

"Don't insult me." The man said in a higher pitched voice and turned to me. He was very feminine and rude looking. "I wouldn't be caught dead here if Will wasn't making me. I'm only here because of-"  
"Grelle. Don't talk so rude to this girl." A man in all black with silver hair interrupted Grelle. He walked over to me and took my hand. "This way my dear. She isn't finished for the funeral yet, but I understand wanting to see your mother." I assumed he was the undertaker. He gave me a creepy smile and pointed to my mother. "Don't worry I will make sure she looks lovely for her big day."

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked as I knelt beside my mothers cold body. She didn't look as if anyone stabbed or shot her, but her eyes were drained of color. The undertaker placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She was killed by a witch hunter. He drained her of all of her magic before shooting electricity through her. I'm sorry my dear." He knelt beside me as tears ran from my eyes.

"Witch hunter!?" Grelle had pushed his way into the room we were all in. His face looked angry and confused. "I thought witches don't exist."

"We are very much really. Mr Grelle." I turned to him and looked directly into his eyes as he studied me in horror. I turned to the undertaker, anger pulsing from my veins, and asked, "who did this to her?"

"I did not know. But this was left on her body. I haven't opened it yet because its addressed to you." He handed me a medium sized white envelope with my name on it in the witch language. It read: I found you my darling Abigail. This is a warning. I have already killed three of your coven sisters and your mother. I will find you, and when I do you will surrender yourself to me. Or else every witch in your coven Will die. It will be nice to see you again my sweet. Till we meet, Maragos

The envelope didn't just have the letter inside. He had taken a picture of each of my sisters he killed. The monster. I held the pictures in my hand and awakened a flame to rise on my fingers. I could hear Grelle gasp as the flames overtook the photos. Undertaker didn't move his hand from my shoulder until I stood up to let the ashes flow from the window. Grelle broke the silence with, "What are you?"

"I am Abigail gallowsraven. Leader of gallows coven. I am a witch of the highest account. Do you fear me Grelle?" I turned to him feeling my eyes were red with witch magic. He was plastered to the wall with fears crawling over his body. He dropped to the floor and in left the shop, leaving my mother alone in her coffin. It had started raining as i left the shop. I got atop Emilia and we rode for hours never the less. I only stopped her when we got the a large hill with a small cherry tree at the top. Mother had taken me here many times over the years. It held many memories for me. I sat under the tree, letting the rain hit my face. I closed my eyes and rested under the tree.

A storm was brewing around me , but I didn't care. Emilia was rearing behind me. She was tied to the tree making it unable for her to run from the thunder around her. Tears were rolling down my face but were hidden by rain drops. How I wished mother was here. Should would have told me some far fetched story like how the thunder represented the roar of a crowd watching a fencing match and the lighting was an opponent taking a point. But all that was there for me was a terrified horse and falling cherries. How I wished the lighting would just come and stop the pain in my heart. I closed my eyes and crying up at the rain. That's when I heard footsteps running toward me. "Abby. Abigail. Abby what are you doing out here?"

It was Claude. Had he ran his way here to me? Tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision. I found my voice and said to him, "She is gone Claude. The last family member I have is gone." I let out a loud cry of pain before cupping my face in my hands. I felt two wet arms engulf me.

"I'm here for you Abby. I really am." Claude lifted me up in his arms and kissed my head. His lips were warm to the touch and he put me on top Emilia "But we need to get you home before something happens to you." With that he grabbed the reins from behind me and I rested in his chest. We rode back to the manoir as quickly as Emilia would take us. Drenched in rain we arrived in time for the masters lunch. Claude took me upstairs and had me change into dry clothes so I could join the master for a meal. He held me close to him once I was dressed. He wrapped his arms around me and I could hear a faint cry coming from him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He sat on the bed in his undergarments as I found him some dry clothes from his room. "What if something were to happen to you? What would I have done then?"

"Oh Claude." I set his clothes on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. I began crying against his warm chest. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just sad and needed a moment to myself."

"Next time. Just tell me. Don't sit under a tree in a thunderstorm." He held me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I knew he cared but he didn't know the importance of that tree. After my tears stopped and Claude got dressed, we headed for the dining hall. Alois was waiting rather impatiently for us. He glared at us as we walked in. I bowed my head and sat across for Alois as Claude instructed.

"I'm sorry for being late your highness." As I apologized everyone gasped. Alois did not look at me as he spoke, nor did he let any emotion show in his voice. "Only Claude calls me your highness. You will call me master or lord." He said and looked up at me, "Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Was all I could find to answer him. Claude then brought out food to the master and I. None for the servents though. I looked curiously at them before asking, "Aren't any of you going to eat? I feel strange having you just watch me."

"The servants never eat with me." He looked at me with a rather evil smile. He went back to his normal face and smile before saying, "You're only eating with me because I asked you too."

"Why me, my lord?" I gave him a puzzled look. I wasn't anything special, or was this a lunch to tell me what I was going wrong?

"Because I like you." He smiled at me and rested his elbows in the table as he spoke. He looked like a normal child for a moment. I half smiled at him and he continued with, "I need someone to mother me, in a way. You are the only person to ever stand up to me. I like it."

I almost spat water when he said the word "mother". Was he serious? How do I respond? "Do you truly wish me to act in as your mother, master?"

"Yes. I don't remember my real mother," he lowered his head in shame before returning to a smile and grabbing my hand, "but I think it would be fun to have one. So will you?"

"You do know what it means for me to be your mother, right?" I overlapped my hand and his. He grinned excitedly and I said, "That makes you have to listen to me. Even if you don't like it." He nodded. "You have to treat me nicely." He nodded again. "You have to ask me before you do anything." He nodded once more, so I said, "Alright. I will act in as your mother."

"That's fantastic!" Alois jump on me in a hug almost sending me falling backwards. I knew he was excited, but this excited? He laughed and sat in my lap as he spoke, "We are going to have so much fun together. I just know it."

"I hope so young master." I wrapped my arms around him and he burrowed his face into my chest with joy. He sat on my lap as if I had been his mother for years. What was this new Alois?

"Oh, mother?" Alois looked me in the eyes am handed me an envelope with his name on it. It was an invite to a ball. Why was he showing me this? He lowered his head and said, "This is a party invite to a baby shower for my rivals butler. I thought if you came with me," he paused and cleared his throat. I could see tears welling in his eyes. "If you came with me. I would look more wanted then him."

"All you had to say was you wanted me to tag along. I don't mind." I raised his chin to mine and smiled. His face brightened and I looked at the invite. It read: you are welcomed to the ball concerning the child of Sebastian Michaelis and Kelly Rasputin. "Wait a minute!" I re-read the note and turned to Claude. "She is in my coven. She is my second in command and best friend." I turned back to Alois and asked, "How do you know this couple again?"

"Her fiancé is the butler of Ciel Phantomhive." Alois looked at me with a sad face. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He returned to his joyful self and added, "the ball is in a few hours mother. Can we still go?"

"A few hours." I gasped in shock and set the invite on the table before looking at Alois. "I have nothing to wear master. I will embarrass you."

"But... But..." Alois stepped off my lap and had tears in his eyes. He turned to Claude and pouted. Claude gave him a nod before Alois said, "I thought the triplets bought dresses with you today?"

"They did but nothing ball worthy. I want to make my young master proud of his mother and I can't with the clothes I have." I gave him a small pat on the head before standing up. I couldn't bear to see him in such a sad state. "But I will see If I can't find something a little worthy. Will that bring your smile back?" He gave a small nod and looked at me. I wiped tears out of his eyes. I left to my room and Claude was following. When I saw him I looked for Alois. If there was Claude, Alois had to be near.

"He asked me to make sure you looked beautiful." Claude kissed my cheek before saying, "I told him you would look beautiful even without my help." I giggled at his touch and pushed him out so I could get dressed. 


	6. Spider 6

A few hours later I pulled myself into the purple dress that showed off my markings. I hoped I wouldn't draw too much attention. I walked out of my room to see Claude and Alois with their chins to the ground. I had put my hair in curls and pinned it up in a curly bun. I didn't think I look all that special but apparently I did.  
"I knew you would look perfect." Alois pulled me into a hug and Claude kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly at the twos affection. Claude took my hand and walked Alois and I to the carriage that would take us to the Phantomhive manor. Alois was trailing behind me. It was a quiet walk until, "I didn't know you had tattoos."

"They aren't tattoos my young master." I took his hand in mine and we walked like how my mother used to walk with me. "These are witch markings. When a witch is born she is marked to show she is different." I looked at his curious face. "They won't be dishonorable, will they master?"

"No they are fine." Alois tried to help me into the carriage like a gentlemen. I chuckled and sat by Claude as we rode on. Alois took my hands and said, "Mother? Since you accepted to be my mother. Can you be less formal with me? I don't mind you calling me son."

"Well," I held his hands and kissed his fingers before looking into his eyes, "Why don't I call you Alois? Such a handsome name should be used." He smiled and sat on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair as we rode to the party. I was mixed with the emotions of fear and joy. It had been years since I had seen Kelly. I hope I meet her expectations.

When we got to the manner Claude walked Alois and I in. Alois had seen how nervous I was and grabbed my hand. His eyes told me not to worry but my heart was pounding. The door was opened by a kind looking gentlemen who resembled Claude. But this man had red eyes, no glasses, darker hair, and wore a long tie instead of the bow like tie Claude wore. He answered with, "Hello welcome to- oh. Hello Faustus."

"Michealis." Was Claude's only response as we were shown into the ballroom. When we walked into the ballroom there were people everywhere. I immediately was drowned in nervousness. I had never been to a ball and these people would surely know that. Claude came up behind me and nearly scared me to death when he put his hands on my waist. I then noticed Alois was gone. I looked all around me to find him dancing with a little blonde haired girl. Claude came around me and took my hand asking, "May I have this dance?"  
"But Claude." I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I don't know how to dance. I only know gypsy dances because, well, I was raised one." Claude just chuckled and took my waist with one hand and my hand in the other. He was twirling me around and before I knew it we were dancing in the center of the room. Everyone's eyes were in us and my face turned red with embarrassment. I probably looked ridiculous. I had no idea what I was doing but Claude still smiled down at me. When the song finished he planted a kiss to my lips.

Our moment was disturbed when I heard someone call out, "Coven leader? Is that really you?" Sure enough Kelly was waddling her way over to us with an enormous baby bump at her middle.

"Kelly. How wonderful it is to see you." I gave her a warming hug and she smiled down at me. Kelly was incredibly taller than I was. She had long blonde hair that reached her rear and had radiant blue eyes to match the figure.

"Abigail. It has been so long. I haven't seen you since we were living together in India." Kelly took my hands in hers as we reminisced in the past. Since Kelly was the second in command of our coven we had a lot of adventures together. We had been all over the world together. I was glad she was happy to see me again. "As head witch I knew you would be here. But," she gave a nod towards Claude and said, "who's the hottie?"

"This is my boyfriend. Claude." I pulled Claude into our conversation. He didn't smiled but kissed the hand Kelly extended to him. He was his normal, to himself, guy again. Was Claude really shy? I didn't know but continued talking to Kelly about witch things. I then asked, "Kelly. Do you mind talking in the language of our people? I must tell you something in private."  
With that I told her about Maragos and our dead sisters. With her pregnancy I expected her to cry but she didn't. She simply asked what we were going to do on the subject when we were interrupted by the man from the door. "Hello ladies. May I offer you a dance miss Kelly?"

"No thank you Sebastian." She hooked her arm in his and pointed to me. "I wanted you to meet the leader of the coven I belong to. This is my superior and best friend. Abigail Gallowsraven."

"It's a pleasure, miss Gallowsraven." He took my hand and kissed it. I could feel Claude's jealousy boiling over. Sebastian chuckled and asked, "How did you, by chance, find yourself at the Trancey home?"

"Claude is my betrothed." I looped my arm in his and smiled at my Claude. He smiled down at me and kissed my head. Sebastian gave a fake happy nod and turned to kiss Kelly goodbye. Sebastian went back to welcoming more guests in. That's when I noticed a familiar face come through the doors. "Kelly. Is the prince Soma and Agni?"

"Yes. They are friends of Ciel and Sebastian." Kelly said before remembering something and laughing. She took a hand of mine and said, "Didn't Agni have the biggest crush on you when we were living on India?"

"Yes." I came closer to Kelly so I could whisper and said, "I'm just hoping they don't-"

"Abigail? Is that you my friend?" Prince Soma interrupted my thoughts.

"See me." I finished my whisper and turned to smiled at the two. I bowed before saying, "Hello prince Soma. Hello Agni. It is nice to see you both."

"No." Agni fell down into a kneeling position and took my hand from around Claude's arm. "The niceness is from us. For we are blessed in seeing your beauty. You are like a thousand tigers covered in the morning dew. You are the worlds most beautiful flower." He stood up, held his wrapped hand to me and yelled to me, "May I have this dance my lady? I would be honored to-"

"I'm sorry Agni," I took my hand back and looped it back around Claude. "But I already have a dance partner. And he gets rather jealous of other men."

"I will not lose faith." Agni fell to the floor and held hand fills of my dress skirt to his face. "I will wait forever for you my goddess. You are the jewel that brightens even the darkest da-"

"Listen up." Claude had grabbed Agni by the neck and pulled him so their faces would meet. Claude's face showed only pure anger. It scared me to see him this way, but it also turned me on. It was good to see this ruffer side of Claude. He spoke with a raspy sort of tone, "She said she didn't want to dance. Now if you would be so kind as to leave us alone." He through Agni to the ground with a hard thud.

"Claude." I placed a hand on his chest and smiled warmly at his face. "Don't be too mean to him. He was only trying to be kind to me."

"Kindness or not. I will not have someone try and take you from me." With that Claude kissed my cheek so I let out a small blush. We watched as Agni left in fear of Claude and went running back to his sweet prince. Claude and I turned back to Kelly to find Sebastian was back.

"I see you're Claude is rather protective of you Abigail." Kelly had her arm tucked in Sebastian's like how Claude and I were.

"Yes. He likes to keep me close." I rested my head on his chest before saying, "I love that about him."

"Looks like you found the perfect man." Kelly turned to Sebastian and chuckled. "All he needs is to be a spider and you have found the perfect guy." She began to laugh hysterically. Her smile faded when none of us were laughing. She looked at us with a confused expression. "He's not really a spider. Is he?"

"I am ma'am." Claude bowed slightly for her. "Just as you're Sebastian is a fire demon, I am a spider demon."

"Sebastian isn't a demon." Kelly looked extremely confused as she turned to her fiancé. "You're not a demon. Are you lover?"

"Kelly. I can explain." Sebastian held Kelly around her shoulders as Kelly refuses to look at him. Claude and I watched as if it were our favorite soap opera. Tears began to run down Kelly's eyes. "Kelly. Kelly listen to me sweetheart." Sebastian was now on his knees trying to see Kelly's eyes. She fought his gaze before slapping him across the face. As she ran away Sebastian was calling out with, "Kelly wait. I can explain. Please Kelly."

"I think she took that well." I chuckled and held Claude close. A slow song began to play and Claude took up my hand again, sweeping me across the dancefloor. The slow soothing music filled the room. For a while it felt like it was only Claude and I. That's is until we heard a faint scream from another room. The scream startled everyone and stopped the band. The scream was unforgettable. I turned to Claude and said, "That's Alois."

We both ran toward the sound of the scream. I was in pure panic. When we go to Alois there was a small boy dressed in rich clothes on top of him. Claude pulled the boy off and I held Alois in my arms. Tears were running down his face and there was cut across his face. I held him close and said, "It's alright. Mothers got you. Shhh. It's alright."I turned to the boy Claude had through off of my poor Alois. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

The boy froze on the spot when Sebastian came into the room. The boy had an eyepatch on but his other eye showed pure anger toward my young master. He stood up and said with dignity, "Sebastian clean this up. That's an order."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed. So this was lord Phantomhive? What a curious coincidence, another child demon combo. How curious?

"Mother. Can we leave now? I can play music at home if you and Claude want to dance." Alois cried into my shoulder as I held him on my lap. I chuckled at his mention of Claude and I dancing and picked him up. We began to walk back to the carriage, when I was stopped by a gloved hand the hand belonged to Sebastian.

"Forgive my master. He is easily angered." Sebastian had concern in his eyes but I wasn't believing it. He was rude to Claude, his master was very unkind to Alois, and I recognized his face from somewhere. Then it clicked.

"Your the man who set my home on fire." I set Alois down and pushed at his chest. I was filled with anger and you could tell. He realized who I was and grew worried. I grabbed his collar, my eyes hot with fiery anger, and said to him, "You should be running." With that my hands caught fire and he was running across the room. My powers were flaring all around me and I was sure Alois was scared of me. I whispered some magic words under my breath and black vines came up from the ground and tangled Sebastian in there dark hold.

With fire still coming out of my hands I approached the trapped butler. Anger was clouding my judgement. The veins had caught Sebastian dead center of the ballroom and I was walking to him with fiery hands. Everyone was watching in horror as I was about to burn the butler. Two hands cupped my wrist and clarity was but back in my eyes. Kelly was standing in front of me. "Please Abigail. Don't hurt him. He is still the father of my unborn child and I do love him."

"I'm sorry Kelly." I sunk to my knees and was hugged by Kelly. Tears fell from my eyes as she looked over my burnt hands. "I don't know what came over me Kelly. I just lost myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"As a coven sister in have to." Kelly said rather flatly. She cupped my head in her hands and lifted it to her. "As a friend. I can as well. I know what he did to your home and I am sorry." With that Kelly wrapped me in her arms. Our hug was stopped when someone yelled at us.

"What the hell are you?" One person called. "She is a murderer." Another person called.

"She didn't murder anyone. She's is just-" Kelly stood up defend me and I placed a hand on her to silence her. I then stood and faced the weary crowd.

"I am Abigail Gallows raven. High leader of the coven gallows, a witch of the highest accounts, and adopted mother to Alois Trancy." I stood high and proud before the crowd. I awaited their response. When there wasn't any I asked, "Are you not afraid? Are you not afraid of me?"

There was an eery silence in the room. No one spoke, whispered, or breathed. I looked around the room, only to see scared faces and desperate glances. Prince Soma was the first to speak. He walked out from the cloud and said, "Release our friend Abigail. We know you meant no harm."

"Thank you Soma." I walked forward and the crowd crawled back in fear. Soma came to me and cupped my hands. I kissed his fingers before snapping my own and releasing Sebastian from his prison.

"Kill the witch!" Someone called. "She was sent from hell." With that one someone through food at me. The crowd all began throwing food. The crowd only stopped when someone placed an umbrella between the crowd and I. It was Ciel. His blue hat was sticky out from the umbrella.

"I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my home." When the throwing halted he removed the umbrella and apologized for the actions of the party. I apologized for almost killing his butler. Once the crowd died down I left with Alois and Claude. The ride home was long and quiet.

"You were amazing back there." Alois was the first to speak. He sat by me and smiled. I ran my burnt fingers once through his hair before wincing in pain. Alois took my hands and gently kissed each blister. He then said, "When we get home I shall have Claude tend to these."

"Thank you, Alois." I kissed the top of his head as we pulled up to the manoir. Claude let us out of the carriage and lead Alois quietly up to his bedroom.

I went to my room and decided to freshen up a bit. I washed my face and hair before my hands wouldn't let me wash anymore. I changed into a simple yellow nightgown and sat in my bed. I went to brush my hair when two pale hands took the brush from me. I turned to see Claude sitting behind me holding the hair brush. "Mind if I help out?"

"I don't mind." I smiled at my Claude and kissed his cheek. His brushed my hair till it was almost dry and straight as a board. I could've had him brush my hair all night long and never tire of it. Claude cleaned my hands and bandages them nicely for me. I looked at his face to see a slightly bit of sadness in his eye. I took his chin in my bandages hand and asked, "What's wrong my love? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is wrong my dear." He kissed my head and said, "it's just that. His highness wishes for his mother to read to him before bed. He told me to ask you to read this." Claude handed me a small black book with a golden spider on it.

"Spiderella?" I opened the book and skimmed its pages. "I don't think I have heard about this book."

"Well then let me explain." He folded his arms around my waist and let me rest my head against his chest. "It's about this girl. She loses her parents and falls in love with a spider. But she can't be with the spider because she is promised to a prince. So to stop the price from having her she kills herself. She is then reborn as a spider. She and her spider lover live happily ever after as two normal spiders."

"How sweet." I kissed Claude as he gave me the book. Our lips were locked it passionate love when my door flung open.

"I thought she was gonna read to me Claude. Not you." Outside my door was a very sleepy Alois. His hair was messed up on his head and he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He was wearing a nightshirt and socks. He looked extremely cute, like a small child who was scared from a thunderstorm.

"Come here you." I patted the bed next to me and he crawled into the bed. Alois snuggled up close my chest as he sat between my legs. Claude had not moved from his spit behind me. I opened the book and began with, "Once upon a time, in a farmhouse like any other, there lived a girl." 


	7. Spider 7

About five months past since then and it was now October. The leaves were changing, the pumpkins were being harvested, and Hannah was upset by my display of Halloween spiders. Alois and I grew extremely close over the months. I had taught him and timber how to horseback ride,I taught Claude how to roast pumpkin seeds, and let Alois sleep with me every time there was a thunderstorm. He had truly become like a son to me. That wasn't the only thing new. We had also found out that I was pregnant and Claude would soon be the father. Alois allowed Claude to propose to me, and he did. I now had a fiancé of my own and a baby on the way. The witch hunter had not contacted me since my mothers death. So my life was pretty good.

"Mother. Mother. Look what I found." Alois And I were in the garden to see the colors of fall around us. He came running up to me, with Claude following right behind him, and holding a turtle with black marking in its shell. "Isn't it neat?" He handed me the turtle and said, "Be careful. He bites."

"He is a beautiful turtle Alois." I said as I turned the turtle over in my hands. He was excited to see my interest in the animal. I handed him the turtle saying, "But we aren't keeping him."

"Awe. Mom!" He whined and sat down with his turtle friend. I knew he was moaping and didn't care.

That's when Claude's hands graced my shoulders and asked, "How are you feeling my love? Is the baby bothering you?"

"I'm fine Claude. Really." I was four months pregnant by now. If I thought Claude was I protective then, he was worse now. I was under a twenty-four hour watch. Whether that be him, the triplets, or Alois I was never alone. My bump had not yet started to show, but I was feeling every bit pregnant. I was dizzy, sick, hungry, and moody all the time. "Mother?" My attention faded back to Alois and his turtle. "Can we have a ball for you too? Like the one we went to at Phantomhive's. Only yours will be far more fun. Can we?"  
"Of course we can darling. That would be wonderful." I smiled and blew a kissed to Alois. Claude was behind me rubbing my shoulders as if to tell me to relax more than I already was.

Alois had decided that we would have a ball for me in one week. Claude told me to wear my black dress since I would be more comfortable in it and everybody already knew I was a witch. I agreed and the two boys began making invites, deciding on food, and getting things together for the ball. 


	8. Spider 8

It was now time for the ball. I was extremely nervous. Kelly's baby had been born a healthy baby boy. (They had named him James.) so Kelly wouldn't be there to prevent me from doing anything stupid. What if something were to go wrong? What if I lost control again? Claude kept telling me to calm down but I just couldn't.

When the party begun my first guests were Prince Soma and Agni. Each one gave me a firm and happy hello before chatting pleasantly with Claude. Agni pulled me to the side and said, "Congratulations my flower. I hope this man makes you as happy as I could have. May your baby be strong and healthy. My only regret is that he was not mine."

Agni had fallen to his knees and I was saved by the coming of other guests. I moved away from Agni and welcomed the other guests into our home. Everyone that was invited ended up at the ball. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Ciel's betrothed Lady Elizabeth, the viscount Druitt, Agni and prince some, along with several others. But the guest who surprised me the most was Kelly. Kelly had come even thought she was a new mother. She explained that Sebastian had given the child to a sitter for the night and they both came to the ball.

Everything was going perfectly. The band was amazing, everyone was dancing happily, and there were smiles everywhere. I had danced with several partners throughout the night, including a very excited Agni. So when a man asked me to dance I thought nothing of it. That is until I turned around. "You look lovely Abigail."

"Maragos." I was appalled by the sight of him and yet he still took my hand. He swung me across the dance floor. He danced a full song with me and then tried to kiss my neck. I pulled away and asked, " Is this when I'm suppose to give myself up to you?"

"Not yet my dear. That night is still very young." He grabbed my waist and pulled me in, his long brown hair touching my nose.

Hours passed and then there was a knock at the door. Since Claude was busy it gave me an excuse to get away from the witch hunter I was dancing with. I smiled warmly and opened the door to not one, but two reapers. Grelle and one with glasses. "Welcome to Trancy manor. I will be your host for the evening."

"I am William T Spears. Are you miss Abigail Gallowsraven?" The one with the glasses named William asked as he cleaned his spectacles.

"Yes I am." I brought them in and asked with curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

"Because my dear." Grelle was now the one talking. "You are doomed to die tonight. We just want to make sure it's short and painless."

"Doomed to die? Tonight?" I was struck by their words. I was going to die tonight? What about my child? Would he die as well? "Why? Why must I die tonight? And what of my child?"

"That's all we can say madam." William said rather kindly. With that the two went into the ball. But my head was filled with questions that couldn't be answered. My answers would have to wait.

"Abigail. It's time." Maragos placed one of his grubby hands on my shoulder. I guess this was how I was going to die. But the hands of a man who killed my mother and sisters. "Now come quietly and nobody else will get hurt."

"Alright." He took my hands and walked toward the garden. Claude saw me leaving and I gave him an apologetic look. I released my hands for Maragos and ran to Claude. "Stay here Claude. Please. For me."

I hadn't realized but tears were streaming from my face as I held Claude close. "Abby? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Claude. Just stay here." Maragos had come up behind me and took me from Claude. With tears running down my face, I left my Claude. When headed deep into the garden where no one would hear my screams. I knew I was going to die. He wanted to do it when he knew Kelly was around that's why he waited till now.

"Now if you're quiet I won't kill you right away." He had set us down on a bench and with a hand slowly creeping up my skirt. This pervert was going to rape me and then kill me. I didn't fight it because I knew the second I did he would hurt everyone around me. He brushed some hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck as if he loved me. As his hand went farther up my skirt, the more tears ran down my cheeks. He held a knife to my neck and pushed me to lay down so I was on my back. He then whispered into my ear, "I was told witches love you be abused. I hope you like your punishment Abigail."

A golden knife went flying through the air and just barely missed Maragos's head. When we looked the direction knife came from we saw Claude holding three golden knives between his fingers. "Get your filthy hands off my bride."

"So this is how it's going to be." Maragos got off of me and withdrew a gun from his jacket. He pointed it straight at Claude.

"NOOOO!" I stretched my hands out toward Maragos. "You promised nobody would get hurt if I came quietly." Tears were rolling down my cheeks as Claude and Maragos stared at each other, weapons in hand. Maragos blew me a kiss and fired the gun at Claude. "NOOOOOOOO!"

He had shot Claude right in the chest. But Claude still stood, blood dripping onto his shirt. You could see pain in his eyes and determination to hurt Maragos. I let out a blood curling scream before shooting fire out of my hands and towards Maragos. I wanted him to burn in hell for what he did to my Claude. As my fire creates a circle around Maragos, and distracted him, I ran my way over to Claude. As soon as I was close enough Claude knelt down and held my head with his bloody hand. I tried to put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding, but instead of helping Claude my world went black. 


	9. Spider 9

CLAUDE'S POV:

I could feel her warm blood around me. The guy had shot me and now my love and unborn child. Abigail's heart beat was rapidly decreasing in my arms. Luckily my wound was not close to my heart, giving me the strength to through one of the knives, still in my hand, at the witch hunter as he laughed victoriously. My knife pierced him right where it hurt. His spinal cord. His laughing stopped and he collapsed on the ground. By now Abigail's fire had died down and now only burnt a few red roses. She as well was dead. All life was drained from her eyes and her heart had stopped beating all together. I yelled from the top I my lungs, "NOOOO! ABIGAIL, WAKE UP."

I held her lifeless body up to my face as the party guest filed into the garden to see what was going on. Tears were flowing from my eyes like rain. The triplets were the first to see us. I had Abigail laying in my arms like you would hold a baby. Her face was up and her arms were crossed. The three came over to us and each pushed some hair out of her face. They sat cross legged around Abigail. The four of us created an incomplete circle.

Young master soon pushed through the crowd. He say yelling, "Mother! Mother where are you? Mother I-" He grew silent when he saw her dead body. He let out a silent cry with tears to follow. He wrapped his arms around her as if he were hugging her and cried. Hannah came to us and there was no reaction from her. She simply pulled his highness away and cleaned the blood off his shirt. Alois sat next to me and held one of Abigail's hands. "Can't you do anything Claude? I don't want to lose her too."

"I wish there was your highness." I whispered from behind my tears, "I don't want to lose her either." Alois rested his shoulder in me and kissed Abigail's cold hand. We sat there as the party around us was also crying.

"Neither of you have to lose her you know." Someone had emerged from the crowd. All five of us looked up to see Kelly. Maybe her magic could save her? She came forward and knelt edit Abigail completing our circle. "I can bring her back. But-"

"I don't care how you do it." I interrupted. "Just bring my Abby back."

"Alright. But Claude there will be some consequences. Like-"

"Just being her back." Tears flooded my eyes so the Abigail was blurred in my vision.

Without another word Kelly took Abigail and chanted some words I didn't know. That's when the two reapers came forth. Both looking rather bored with the scene. Grell came forward and asked Kelly, "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm bringing her back." Was all she said and Grell backed off. Kelly mixed something's together in her hands and sprinkled them on Abigail. She turned to me and asked, "Do you have a soul to trade for hers?"

"What?" What did she mean trade for hers? I loved my Abigail just the way she was.

"I need someone else's soul so we don't disturb the balance of life. She will still be the same Abby she once was. But someone must give a soul for her to eat." Kelly looked across the crowd before returning to me. "And they have to be male or the curse doesn't work."

"Curse?" I gasped. We were cursing my Abby.

"Only curses can bring back the dead." Kelly told me in the calmest way she could. She sprinkled more herbs on Abigail and asked, "So do you have a soul?"

"Take mine." Everyone gasped as they heard Alois say those words. I looked at him in wonder. He whipped his tears and said again, "Take my soul. Abigail deserves it."

"But your highness." I began but was interrupted by my master. I then looked toward Kelly. "What about the baby? Doesn't his soul count?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't. He is still apart of her. So their soul counts as one. I'm sorry Claude." She said rather matter-o-factly.

"CLAUDE!" Alois yelled. He had gotten my attention yet again. He had tears rolling down his face and anger in his eyes. "Take. My. Soul. Because it is already yours."

"But, your highness." I stuttered as I spoke. "There has to be another way. She would hate me if I killed you."

"Here." Another person came through the crowd. He hung his head and held out a knife to Claude. "I was the one who told the witch hunter where she was." He looked up at me and said, "Kill me."

"Why would you tell him?" I took the knife from him and raised it to his throat. "I saw her do her magic at the ball Lord Phantomhive had. I thought she deserved to di-" he was silenced by the very knife he gave me. Once the man was killed Kelly took a death scythe out from under her dress, confusing the reapers.

"Where did you get that?" William tried to take it from her but I pushed the knife to his neck. She chuckled and said, "My father was a reaper. He gave me this when I moved out." That was the last thing anyone said before Kelly pierced the man with the scythe and drew up his soul. She gently held it in her hand and opened Abigail's mouth. Once Abigail's mouth was showing teeth, Kelly slipped the soul into her mouth. Abigail's cheeks grew red and Kelly told everyone to stand back.

Abigail was lifted off the ground and hovered in the air. She was position as if she were standing. Her blood stopped flowing, and you could see her wound healing. The next part scared several people. From Abigail's skirt a black devil like tail appeared. It whipped around a if it were a third hand. Next two bat like black wings originated from her shoulder blades. She flapped her wings three times before lowering back to the ground. She truly looked like a monster. She lay there still as if she were still dead. I crawled over to her and put her head on my lap. I turned to Kelly and said, "What have you done to her?"

"I saved her." She snapped. She then pointed at Abigail and said, "Look. She is awaking."

Sure enough, her eyes began to flutter open. She looked around and smiled up at me. She touched my cheek and said, "Why are you crying my love?"

"These are tears of joy my sweet." I said and brushed her, now warm, cheek. She sat up and wrapped me in her arms. We went to kiss and Kelly pushed us apart. Abigail looked extremely pissed, as was I, and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Your a succubus now Abby." Kelly gestured to Abigail's new body features. Abigail hasn't noticed these new things and stared in astonishment. Kelly went over to Abby and cupped her hands in her own. "You can't kiss Claude anymore. I'm sorry Abby."

"What do you mean I can't kiss her?!" I pulled Kelly's shoulder so that she was standing and facing me.

Kelly went to answer but was interrupted by Abigail. Abigail push Kelly lightly away and pretended to fix my tie as tears ran down her face. "If I kiss you, you will turn into a mindless slave. I can kiss you anywhere but your lips." She rested her face on my chest and began to cry. "I'm so sorry Claude."

"Listen to me." I lifted her face to mine and kissed her forehead. "As long as I can hold you, touch you, love you, I am happy. Ok?" She nodded at me and wrapped her arms around my back.

"There is one more thing Claude." Kelly came forward again placed a hand on Abigail's back. "If you are to have sex with her, she will take your human soul. Since you are a demon though she will just share every soul you devour. Causing you hunger pains."

"I can live with that. Thank you Kelly." With that I hushed Kelly away and held Abigail in my arms. Besides the sharper nails, the wings, and the tail she was just my normal Abigail again. I kissed her cheek and told her, "I love you Abigail. No matter what kind of creature you are."

"And I love you Claude." She planted a sweet kiss on my neck before holding me tight. 


	10. Spider 10

ABIGAIL'S POV:

The ball carried on after that with everyone leaving. Everyone greeted me goodnight with happy expressions. By the end of night I had found the my wings could go back into my skin and come out at will. My tail on the other hand was harder to hide. By the end of the night I just curled it up and hide it under the folds of my dress. Claude was having a rough time not kissing me. Alois on the other hand was loving the fact that I could fly him up to the balcony.

After the ball each triplet tried to pamper me. Timber cooked a gourmet dinner for me, Thompson ran a herds bath for me, and Canterbury kept acting like my personal butler. There efforts made me chuckle. That night after reading to Alois another chapter of spiderella, Claude took me to bed. We had recently turn the room that was my room into our bedroom. Since Claude spent more time in my then he we just moved his things over to mine. Claude held me from behind and scooped me into his arms. He carried me to bed and began kissing my neck passionately. He kissed me nose and said, "Now I don't have a soul for you tonight, but I do have a surprise for you."

"Claude you're getting too rough with me." I said as he ripped my clothes off and accidentally pulled my tail. I let out a yelp and he rolled us over so I was on the bottom. He began running his hand down my leg and a sharp pain ran through my stomach. I slapped Claude and said, "Claude. The baby. The baby."

"What about the baby?" Claude was immediately off of me and had pure worry in his eyes. I let out a scream before I could answer Claude. I gave him a look as if to say "the baby is coming" and screamed. I'm pretty sure I awoke the whole house for Alois was in my room in a matter of seconds. Claude grabbed a hold of me and put his coat around my naked body. He grabbed my hands and began talking to me softly, "What are you feeling Abigail? Speak to me."

I took my hands back and pulled him by the collar. "Pain," was all I said as my wings broke through the back of Claude's coat and my eyes flared with fiery pain. I felt as if my ovaries were going to explode. Claude moved into position to catch the baby while Alois ran from the room. Timber held my left arm, Canterbury had my right, and Thompson secured my back so I could push the child out. "CLAUDE!" Was the only warning I could give before the child left my body.

"Um. Honey?"Claude said in a very confused tone. I couldn't see his face but i knew there was something wrong. I sat up the best I could with the triplets help to see Claude holding a very bloody egg. Not a baby, but an egg. Why was my baby an egg? "I think being a succubus affected the baby a bit."

"I am not sitting on our child until it hatches." I pointed out plainly. Claude chuckled and Alois poked his head back into the room. I ushered him into the room and he sat on the bed. I felt the room and put on a new nightgown. When I got back Thompson had a wet cloth and was going to clean the blood off my egg. Before I knew what was going on I pounced on him leaving Claude with the child. I had extended long claws from my fingernails and held them inches away from Thompson's neck. I told him in a rather grisly voice, "Don't touch my baby."

"Abigail. Calm down." Claude put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and growled. Once it kicked it that it was just Claude my fingernails went back to normal and I apologized to Thompson.

"I'm sorry." I held my head as I spoke, "I don't know what came over me."

"Motherly instincts." Claude kissed my head and handed me a clean black egg. Our little black egg. I don't know why but it felt like I was holding the most beautiful thing in the world in my hands. I crawled the egg as if it were a baby and sat on my bed with Alois.

"Mother?" Alois cooed as he pulled my selve. He then pointed at the egg and questioned, "Will the baby be born looking like a bird? Please don't be mad." He covered his face as if I was going to snap.

"I'm not sure Alois." I answered and ran a hand through his golden hair. I hope my baby didn't turn out looking like a bird. I hopped my baby would look like a normal baby. I turned to Alois and kissed his forehead. "Want me to read you asleep again?"

"No I'm fine." He gave me a childish hug at the waist. "But Claude? Could you walk me back to my room? The halls are really dark."

"Of course your highness." With that everyone left the room and I was left alone. Alone with my baby of course. I laid down in bed holding the egg. How would the baby hatch? How long until it would hatch? So many things ran through my head. I must have been lost in thought because Claude nearly scared me to death when he came back into our room. He shut the door behind himself and said, "I don't know about you, but the whole birthing of an egg ruined the mood for me." I chuckled and ran finger through his hair as he climbed into bed. I hadn't noticed but he was carrying a large bowl with blankets in it. He held it out for me and I placed the baby in the bowl. Claude wrapped the egg in blankets so it would be warm and set in on the nightstand. I pulled his arm and said, "what if the baby makes the egg toss and turn, the bowl falls off the table, and kill the baby?" Claude smiled and moved the baby to the floor before turning into he demon form. He then jumped to the ceiling and began weaving large amounts of spiders webs until it made a small hammock just a foot or so above the ground. He quickly changed back and took our egg and set it in its little bed. He came back to bed with me and waited for my approval. "I think it's fitting."

Claude slowly began rocked the egg back and forth gently as if it were a crying baby. It was sweet to see him so excited for a baby. He was really going to be a great father. 


	11. Spider 11

Weeks past by and it was now early November. The egg was under a constant watch from someone. Whether that be me, Claude, or one of the boys the baby was always being watched. I had perfected my flight pattern now and got to help Claude with cleaning the chandelier when needed. Nothing really changed since becoming a succubus except for the new body attachments and every few days I would leave the manor for a night. On those night I would go out and find a helpless victim to have sex with to take their soul. In order to seal their soul I just had to get them aroused and naked. I didn't have to actually have them inside of me, thank goodness, in order to get my fill. Claude still hated the thought of me with other men and, not gonna lie, I wasn't a fan of the idea either.

Today was like any other day. I was out in the garden with a basket on my arm holding the baby. Alois was at my side playing with a few roses as I was patching a hole in his trousers from the night before. Alois pulled my skirt and pointed to a figure just beyond the fountain. "Mother? Who is that?"

"I don't know Alois." I handed him the baby and walked over to the figure. It was a man dressed in all white and resembled my Alois. I tapped his shoulder after making sure my tail was away as said, "Excuse me, sir. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh my," he turned and showed two beautiful purple eyes that matched his personal charm and appeal. He took my hand and dramatically said, "Why I must have been greeted by that of one of gods angels." He knelt before me and kissed my hand, "my dear you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You must have stolen the sun's glory and radiance, for my eyes are glued to your beauty. If I may, what is your name dear angel?"

"It's Abigail, but wh-" I tried to ask him why he came but was interrupted by his babbling.

"Like the beautiful queen who captured king David's heart upon the roof top. This must be my king David moment for you must be queen Abigail." He knelt down on one knee and said, "Would you bless a lowly viscount, like myself, and run away with me. We would make the most amazing couple."

"As flattering as your offer is, I will have to decline." I held his chin so he would stand and looked behind where I had left Alois and saw Claude glaring at the viscount. The viscount gave me a very disappointed look and tried to question me when I held up my left hand. "As you can see. I am already engaged." I then grew serious on him and asked, "May I ask why you are in my master's garden?"

"I will take care of this Abby." Claude came up from behind me and his kissed my head. "You just go take care of the baby." With that I left the strange viscount with Claude. When I got back Alois was staring at the egg with a questionable glance. I looked in as well and saw the egg was shaking like crazy.

"Alois?" I grabbed his attention and took the egg in my hands. "Would you get one of the boys to get me a towel and a soft blanket. I think somebody is ready to be hatched."

"Yes mother." Alois left the garden and went to find the triplets. I motioned to Claude, and him and the viscount came to me. I was too excited for my baby i didn't care if the viscount was there. When Alois came back he had the triplets each carrying something. Timber had a bowl of water and a cloth, Thompson had a towel, and Canterbury held a baby blanket Claude had been knitting for the baby. The blanket resembled a spiders web which was perfect for our baby.

The egg was shaking hard for a good ten minutes until a tiny black triangle popped out of the shell. The shape went back in and two hands began pulling away the egg shell. By the time the shell had been pushed away I was holding a beautiful baby girl. She had Claude's black hair and his yellow eyes. The thing that worried me was what she acquired from me. She was fairly normal except she too had tiny black bat wings and a devil like tail. She flapped to wings a little bit but didn't try to fly. She was surprisingly developed for a newborn. She had her eyes colored, small bits of hair, and could sit up on her own. She smiled at me and reached her hands to my face. I took a towel from Thompson and dried the egg goo from my baby. Claude had taken the bowl and cloth from Timber and was gently cleaning our daughter. She would giggle every time her father touched her. Once she was clean and dry I wrapped her in the baby blanket and held her in my arms.

I marveled at the little miracle in my arms as Claude stood behind me fingering her neck so she would laugh. She had a high pitched laugh that seemed to make you laugh as well. I couldn't have asked for a happier baby. Everyone was going gaga for the baby until the viscount said, "What the hell is that monster?"

"Monster?" Now he really pissed me off. I handed Claude the baby and grabbed the viscount's collar and held him above my head. My wings shot out from my back and my tail whipped out from its hiding place. Terror wasabi over his face as I said, "That monster. Is my baby, you bastard." I took one hand away and my fingernails grew to their claws again. I held a finger to his chin and told him, "I think you have overstayed your welcome dear viscount." With that I through him across the garden and past the gate.

"Uh oh. I don't think mommy is too happy." I looked back and Claude was bouncing with our daughters me talking in the cutest baby voice ever. I smiled and put away my claws. I didn't bother putting my wings or tails away, for my daughter had a set of her own. I got close to her face and kissed her tiny nose. The second my lips touched her skin, I had two tiny hands on my cheek. Claude smiled and kissed my head. "What should we name our daughter, my dear?"

"What do you think of widow?" I said and gave Claude a small smile. He looked at me rather puzzled. So I then said, "Like black widow. So then she can have something drone each of us. Her name comes from her father and, well, she has my wings." I giggled as I fluttered my wings a bit.

"I love it." He kissed my head and handed me our baby. She rolled around in my arms until she was over my shoulder playing with my wings. Without noticing I had left the ground and was hovering with my baby. I laughed as she tried to get in the air. She puffed out her cheeks and instead of going into the air she let out air with a defeated look.

Years passed and our daughter grew up like a normal child. Or as normal as she could be. She grew up with Alois as her brother, but sadly, his time had to come. Claude and I were sad to take his soul but Alois was ready. He grew to be twenty years old. Widow was six when he passed away. We told her that Alois got extremely sick and passed away in his sleep. Before Claude took his soul Alois gave us the house and everything in it. He truly was a blessing for our family.

Once Alois was dead Hannah left the house. The triplets decided to stay with us and act as nannies. Man nannies. Widow became a daddy's girl and followed her father around everywhere. Claude was having trouble finding souls lately so I wasn't home very often. I recently found out how to store souls as if they were fruit, so our family relied on me for souls. For Widow and I hid the souls in human food.

"Mom is home!" Widow yelled as I walked into our home with a jar of souls in my hand. Since I wasn't home often, she would run to me first. She ran as fast as she could before leaping into my arms. Once I was holding her she pointed to the jar and said, "Is that for me?"

"It's dinner for tonight." I said and kissed her head. I handed her the jar and put her down as Claude ran up to me.

She held up the jar to her father who faked the most interested look he had. He told her, "Wow. Did mommy bring those home just for you?"

Widow giggled said, "Noooo. There are for everybody dad." Claude hit his face with a faked defeated look and messed up the hair on Widow's head. She smiled and went to show Timber an Canterbury. I watched her little legs run around the lobby with the jar before smiling at my now husband.

Claude and I married when Widow was about three and we a happy healthy couple. I missed not kissing him on my wedding day, but the ceremony was beautiful. Claude personally spun spider webs all over the church, while I hung candle lit lanterns. That night was the first night that Claude and I noticed that my witch markings were gone. I guessed that since my wings grew in, my tattoos had to leave.

Claude wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and he turned me to say, "I had to pick Widow up from school today." I whipped my head up so my eyes met his. I knew my face showed only pure worry. Claude sighed and said, "A human boy was picking on her and she got mad. When she got mad this time her tail and her wings came out." Widow was like me and her wings would pop out when she was upset. "So I had to go into her class and erase their memories, again." Every time Widow had a little episode like this Claude would come and hide the fact that she was a succubus. He took my face in his hands and kissed my nose before saying, "I'm having more and more trouble getting her to go to school anymore. I think she needs mommy's help with this."

"I will talk to her." I kissed his cheek and walked over to Widow. She was showing Canterbury the jar of souls and he was giving her all of his attention. When I came up Canterbury took the jar to the kitchen and I picked Widow up into my arms. Her face grew very sad and she bowed her head. I kissed her head and said, "Dad told me you had a bad day at school today. Is that true?" She wouldn't look up, but simply nodded yes. I kissed her head before saying, "What did this boy do to anger you honey?"

"He pulled my hair and told me that I was a freak." She began to trickle tears from her eyes.

"Why would he call you a freak?" I ran a hand through her hair and wrapped my tail around her to keep her in my arms.

"Because I have been drawing spiders during arts and crafts." She wiped her eyes and pulled a picture out from her shoe. She held it up to me and said, "I drew our family. See this is you," she pointed to a taller stick figure with long purple hair and wings, "this is dad," she pointed to a tall man with spider arms coming out of his sides, "here is Timber, Thompson, Canterbury," she pointed to three stick figures with the same purple hair and each holding a flower, and she finished with, "and that's me." There was a small girl with tiny wings like mine and a smile on her face. She held the picture out to me and said, "I made it for you. So then when you are way you can always have a little part of all of us."

"Thank you. I love it." I kissed her nose and tickled her a bit.

"Mom?" She bowed her head again and said, "Do you think I'm different?"

"What? Of course not." I carried her to our room and set her on the bed. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well," she fiddled with her fingers until Claude came into the room and sat her on his lap. She began to cry into her hands and laid down in her father's lap. "None of the other kids have wings and a tail when they get upset, the other kids don't eat food like mine, and... and," she began stuttering and choking on her own tears. Claude wrapped her baby blanket around her and was rubbing her back. She then continued with, "and the other kids get to see their mom all the time. That boy who was teasing me only angered me because he told me I had a bad mom." She sat up and said, "I told him he was a bully and I had an amazing mom, but he told me if you were all that great then you would come to special persons day for me."

"Consider it done, sweetheart." I took her from Claude's lap and held her right to me as she cried. I kissed her head, reared up a little, and told her, "Mommy cries everyday she is away from you. If I could stay here with you and your dad, I would in a heartbeat."

"Thank you Mom." She held me close before releasing our hug and kissed my cheek. "Will you wear the red dress I like when you come to my school?"

"Anything you want baby girl." After having our little mother daughter moment, Widow ran off to go play in the garden with Timber. Claude then showed me all the pictures she brought home from school. There were drawing of her and small spiders, her and dad, her and the triplets, but most of her pictures were of me in several different places.

"She likes to read about where you go and picture you having adventures there." As he spoke he pointed to different pictures. The first was me in Japan, than me in France, Germany, America, Mexico, and she even drew what I would look like in India. Claude smiled and said, "She wants to go on an adventure with you when she is older. It's all she talks and dreams about."

"If only my adventures were that simple." I bowed my head and ran my fingers across the wall of pictures. I couldn't take her with me. I would not show my daughter that her mother was a whore. But maybe some bonding time with me could help me connect with my daughter so she can control her powers better. I turned to Claude and asked, "Should I take her with me when I go to America again? I think that would be a great place to teach her how to fly."

"Yes it would be. But," Claude held my chin as he spoke, "don't collect any souls while she is around you." I nodded in agreement and Claude smiled. He went to kiss my lips, so I slapped him as hard as I could. He flinched in pain before looking at me with wide eyes. He raised his voice to me and said, "What the hell Abigail?"

"You can't kiss my lips Claude." I yelled back. I then fell to my knees and began crying into my hands. I could never feel the warmth of his lips ever again. I could marvel at his smile, but never feel the loving touch that is his lips against mine own. He knelt down beside me and cradled me in his arms. I turned to his and asked him, "Can you promise me something Claude?" He didn't say anything but gave me a look that told me he would do anything. I whipped away some tears and said, "promise me you will only smile for me and our daughter. I'm not good with sharing and I don't think I could share you with anyone but her."

"Of course." Claude smiled at me and kissed each of my eye lids. He then scooped me up and set me gently in our bed. Unfortunately he didn't crawl into bed with me, but said, "now you get some rest before dinner. To celebrate you coming home from Italy, Widow is helping me cook you some spaghetti."

I giggled and curled up into a comfortable position in our bed. I faded into a peaceful sleep. I slept for about an hour and then a tiny hand was pushing me and yelling, "Wake Up Mom! It's time for dinner."

"Mmmmm, I'm up." I groaned and giggled as she tried to pull me out of bed, her little wings fluttering for strength. Her tail was whipping around like crazy as she pulled as hard as she could on my arm. I sat up and wrapped my tail around hers and held her upside down. She giggled and tried to grab a hold of me, but couldn't. I tickled her exposed stomach and she fluttered her wings so she was almost in a sitting position in the air.

"Ok girls, dinner is getting cold." Claude said as he took Widow in his hands and places her in the floor. He then grabbed one of my hands and waist and pulled me out of bed. I shot him a glance like a child who didn't want to go to school. He chuckled and kissed my nose before saying, "None of that. Get your butt out of bed."

Widow took my hand and we flew, literally, down the halls. She excitedly pulled me into the dining hall, where the triplets were already sitting, and had me sit at a spot she had made herself. I could tell she has made it because Claude always folded the napkins into tiny swans, and at my table set was a sea shell. She told me I had to sit there and not move. When she came out she was wearing one of Claude's smaller vests and a pair of white gloves. She was carrying a silver plate with both of her hands and slowly walked over to me. She carefully set it in front of me and said in the most serious and professional voice she had, "For tonight's dinner we will be having a dad made noodle covered in a tomato and meat sauce made by yours truly. Please enjoy." She bowed as Claude used to do and whispered into my ear, "That means you can eat it now."

"Ok. Thank you. It looks wonderful," I whispered back to her as she ran into the kitchen to change out of her "butler" suit. I chuckled as Claude poured the triplets and himself some lemonade. I kissed his fingertips and asked, "do i have to pour my own?"

Claude chuckled and kissed my cheek playfully before saying, "I was told not to serve you anything tonight." He sat down at the head of the table as he spoke to me. "That's her job. She would be upset if I helped you." Next thing I knew Widow was running back into the dining room. Claude gave her a stern look before saying, "No running when the silverware is out Widow."

"Sorry dad." She bowed her head before looking at my cup and smiling. "Good dad didn't fill your cup." She set the pitcher of lemonade on the table and said, "Watch this." She moved her hands around in the air and she was so focused on the lemonade that you could see veins popping out from her head. She was slowly lifting the drink with her mind and floated it over to my cup. Just before it reached my cup, it burst from it bubble and fell to the floor. She froze in her spot and clenched her fists tightly. "Why didn't that work? It works with water."

"It's ok sweetie." I stood up from my chair and knelt beside her. I moved a bit of hair out of her face and focused on the spilt drink on the floor. I looked her in the eyes and explained, "The trick is not to focus so hard. Watch." I lifted my hand and small lemonade ball came up from the floor. I willed them to the window and through them outside. I looked at her, smiled, and said, "You were doing everything perfectly except one thing." She looked at me confused. "Your eyes were open. You have to feel the world around you as you see yourself lifting the object." I sat back down and lifted her chin to me before saying, "Try again."

"Ok." She positioned herself and closed her eyes. Claude, the triplets, and I watched as her ball floated around in a random pattern before gently releasing into my cup. When she opened her eyes she gave Claude the most accomplished look. She turned to me, jumping, and said, "Mom! Mommy, did you see that?"

"Yes I did. Good job." I kissed her head and told her to sit down for dinner. We ate our spaghetti together like a normal family. The crazy uncles on one side, the ladies of the house in the other, and the father of the house at the head if the table. Widow told Claude and I about her day at school as we ate. She also kept reminding us that she made dinner special and dad only had the hold the hot pans. She truly acted like her mother. She was so excited for us to eat her food, that we were having a hard time getting her to stop talking and eat it.

When dinner was done, and my daughter covered in spaghetti sauce, Claude and I cleaned up. The triplets took Widow to the washroom and got her cleaned up and ready for bed. Claude and I stayed in the kitchen with the dishes. Every so often Claude would nonchalantly splash me with water and I would splash him back. Since Alois died a year ago, our life was very normal and boring. When the dishes were done I went to wash up and was stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was Kelly. Her blonde hair blowing around her face. "Kelly? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Abby." Kelly fell forward into a hug and wrapped herself around me. Tears began streaming from her eyes. I quickly hide my wings and held her in my embrace.

"What's wrong Kelly?" I pet her head as her breathing speed increased. I had seen this with her before. She was scared, utterly terrified of something.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Was all she could say. Over and over again she told me she was sorry. Why was she so scared? It pained me to she her this way. I had to find out what was wrong.

Before I could ask Kelly what was wrong, Claude had tackled her to the ground. Kelly was sprawled out on the floor and a knife in her hand. A knife? Kelly was going to stab me? My best friend was gonna try to kill me? Claude had her arms and legs pinned under him. He was yelling at her, "Do you dare! Why the hell are you here?" She couldn't answer him , but simply cried. "Why are you here Kelly? Why did you try to kill Abby?"

Claude had changed forms so that he kept his human form but acquired his spider legs. He was slowly spinning a web as Kelly spoke, "I...I had to. Abby," she lead over to me and said, "you know the way of the witch."

"What does that have to do with you killing me?" I step forward but Claude used one of his spider legs, and held me back.

"Once you were turned into a succubus you left the coven." Tears were flooding her eyes and overflowing into her cheeks. "We needed a new leader. There is only me and Halia left in the coven. So naturally there was a duel to decide a leader. Halia cheated and won the title of the head of gallows coven."

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Claude picked her up and slammed her down in anger.

"Halia knew you were alive and didn't like the thought. So he ordered me to come and kill you." Kelly could barely speak, for her tears were choking her. "Since she is the head I can't diene her. My body isn't listening to me. Abby I'm so sorry."

I knelt down beside my friend and took the knife away from her hand. I cupped her hand in mine. I knew the second Claude let her go she would attack, and what was worse, she couldn't help it. Just as I was about to leave Kelly and Claude there was a knock at our door.

"Hello. Is Kelly here with you? We got worried." When I answered the door it was Sebastian, Ciel, and a small boy hiding behind Sebastian's leg. I welcomed them in and offered drinks. "Please. We just want to bring Kelly home. She hasn't been acting herself."

"You're telling us?" Claude walked into the lobby with Kelly behind him. She was covered, waist to shoulder, with a sticky type of cobweb. He held up a hand to stop any questions about Kelly and said, "Kelly is being control by someone else. She came here to kill Abby. To protect my wife I tied up yours."

"Sebastian, I'm fine." Kelly gave Sebastian a caring look before looking at the boy at her husband's leg. "Sebastian? Why did you bring James here?"

"He was worried. We all were." Sebastian cupped her face before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. This show of affection made me miss Claude's passionate kisses.

"Mommy? Why don't you kiss dad like that?" I hadn't noticed that Widow had walked into the room. She was dressed for bed with a teddy bear in her hands. She rubbed her eyes and awaited my answer.

"I will tell you later. Timber!" I kissed her head as I called my favorite triplet. When he came I handed over Widow and said, "Take her to bed please. I will be there in a moment." Timber took my daughter and I knelt to the little boy. Kelly smiled at me and I told the boy, "You look like a boy who could use a cookie." I pretended to pull a cookie out of his ear. He was amazed by my trick and took the cookie. "Your mom says your name is James. My name is Abigail. It's nice to meet you."

The boy looked up at his father, who gave him an approving nod, and said, "Hi. Thank you for the cookie."

"I'm glad you like it James." He shook my hand like a gentleman before returning to his cookie. I ruffled his hair and walked over to Ciel. I bowed my head as I spoke, "I'm sorry for causing such trouble for you tonight. Please forgive me."

He said nothing but waved his hand and turned to the door. James ran up to Ciel and took his hand. Sebastian picked up Kelly and they left our home. Once they were out of sight I fell into Claude's arms and cried my eyes out. He kissed my head and held me tight. He lifted me off my feet and carried me into our bedroom. With tears still wetting my face, I got myself ready for bed. Tonight I hated myself. I hated who I was, I hated how I was living, and most importantly, I hated what I had become. I could never kiss my Claude ever again. I could never make love to him the way we used to. What was worse, I had to explain to my daughter that I loved her father, but could never kiss him or show him how much I cared. My thoughts and tears stopped when I heard a tiny voice say, "Why are you crying mommy?"

Claude was holding one of Widow's hands and they were in the doorway of the room. She was still holding her teddy bear as I scooped her up in my arms. I kissed her head and began to explain, "Mommy is just a little sad sweetie."

"Why?"

"Well. Have I ever told you how special you and I are?" I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her hair. She shook her head no, making me smile at her. "You and I are very, very special. Nobody else has wings like us, tails like us, or even fingernails like us." I extended my nails into claws to show her. Her claws aren't developed yet so she didn't know about them. "We are very strong, magical creatures. We live off the love of others. That's why I can't kiss your father."

"But if we live off of love, would daddy's kisses make you stronger?" She snuggled close to my chest and reached her tiny hand out to Claude. He smiled down at her and kissed her head before kissing mine.

"Yes. Daddy's kisses would make me stronger, but they would also hurt daddy very much." She looked at me with pure confusion. Her little nose was wrinkled with questions. I smiled at her before looking longingly at Claude. "If I kiss dad on the lips he will lose his mind. He will no longer think in his own. He would do anything to make me stronger until he dies of overworking himself." Widow let out a gasp and pulled away slightly away from me. I couldn't see it, but I know my eyes were wetting and awaiting tears. I kissed her head as said, "That's why you and I can never kiss someone we love on the lips. Or else they will hurt forever."

"I understand mommy. I won't kiss any boy ever." She said as she pulled me had into a hug.

"That's my girl," I kissed her head and wrapped her in the blankets around me and said, now get some sleep sweetie. Tomorrow is special persons day at your school, and I want us both to be well rested."

"Ok." She curled up against my chest and wrapped herself up tighter with the blankets around her. She pulled herself up to my cheek and pecked me a kiss before saying, "Goodnight mommy. I love you."

I brushed her hair and said, "I love you too. Goodnight Widow." 


	12. Spider 12

I awoke to Claude's gentle touch on my shoulder. He slightly shook me awake. It took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the morning sun. Claude had my clothes already prepared and set out on the vanity for me when I woke. He kissed my forehead and helped me out of bed. I looked around, but Widow was nowhere in the room. I looked at Claude and asked, "Where is Widow?"

"Don't worry my love." He kissed my head and sat me down at the vanity. He gently brushed my hair, kissing the ends of my hair every time they came near his face. His touch was calming and soothing. He looked at me through the mirror before me, and said, "She woke up an hour ago and is now playing with the triplets in the garden before school. Like she does every morning." Claude helped me dress, which seemed like a pretty hard job for him. It took us a good twenty minutes to lace up the back of my dress, for he felt the need to kiss up my back and neck as seductively as possibly. I smiled and would playfully slapped him so I could dress. Widow had chosen my clothes for that day, and how could say no to her on a day like today? She had picked a dark red dress for me with three quarter length sleeves. At the ends of my sleeves were off-white ruffles that matched the trimming of the skirt. It was a tighter corset then I was used to and made my breasts look about twice as large as they were. Claude kept telling me how he felt I needed to wear the dress more often. I rolled my eyes and walked into the garden to get my daughter.

When I came into view of the four, all of their mouths opened in awe. Did I really look that good? I approached them with Claude at my side. The triplets stood up and politely bowing to me before saying in unison, "Good morning Madam Faustus."

"Good morning, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury," I nodded to each of them with a polite smile. I noticed that they were all having breakfast picnic style in the garden. Widow was in a red dress that looked rather similar to my own, only hers didn't have a corset. The dress complimented her black hair and golden eyes. I sat down next to her and said, "Good morning sweetheart. I love your dress."

"Thanks," she giggled and said, "dad made it for me while you were in Italy. That way I could kinda see you. He said when I pin my hair up I could almost pass for your twin." She felt so proud of the comment and began explaining our similarities. It was nice to see that she still loved me, even though I was hardly home. We ate our breakfast and loaded into a carriage to bring us to school. Claude was the driver for today, which made me extremely happy.

We pulled up to a very ordinary school house. Claude kissed us both good-bye and left us alone. There were four rooms in the school house. One room was for middle and high school, one was for kindergarten and down, one was the cafeteria, and then there was the elementary room where we were headed for. There were kids from ages of five to eleven. The teacher came and greeted us with a smile. She took my hand and said, "Hello you must be mrs Faustus. I am miss Patty, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Patty." We shook hands and I took my seat next to Widow's desk. There were fathers, uncles, aunts, and mothers with their students. I only recognized a few people from some of my master's old balls.

Widow and I were making paper flowers during arts and crafts when a little boy came up to us. He had longer blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with light blue ribbon. He wore light blue trousers and a simple brown day coat. He came up to widow and began pulling her hair out of the bun I had put in her hair. He was saying, "Where is your special person Widow? I thought your mommy was going to come and show us how we should learn our places."

"Stop it Keith. That hurts." She yelled as she tried to get her hair back. As the boy kept pulling more little boys started crowding around widow.

With hesitation I grabbed his wrist forcefully and pushed a pressure point that made him release my baby girl. He yelped in pain and I tossed his hand onto the floor. He fell backwards and looked up at me in horror. I smiled an evil smile and said, "I am her mother." I ran a finger across his cheek and asked in a maniacal tone, "Are you the boy who keeps bullying my Widow?"

He wouldn't speak but was shaking in fear of me. Widow pulled my sleeve and said, "Momma, this is the boy who called me a freak. He said I should go to hell because that's where people like me go."

"Oh did he now?" I pet her hair gently and walked slowly over to the boy. Most of the parents and children had left the room for recess, which left the boy, a few of his friends, Widow, and I alone in the room. I extended my finger and ran it down the boy's cheek. "Did you call me daughter a freak young man?"

"Yes." He cowered slightly as he spoke. "She never drew her family normal. She always gave herself devil wings and a tail. She said her mom had them too. So I told her only devils have those and she needed to get to hell like her mother."

With that I lost myself and my tail exposed itself. My wings extended the length of three desk, making the boy even more horrified than he already was. Thankfully there was a dip in my dress or else the back would have been shredded. With one hand I lifted the boy over my head by his collar and produced my claws on the other. I held my nails only about an inch away from his neck and said, "If you ever hurt my daughter again I will rip your heart out." I then yelled at him saying, "Do you understand me Keith Zurita?"

"H-how did you know my name?" The boys voice cracked as he spoke. My plan for scaring this boy was working perfectly.

"I knew your father." I ran a sharp claws down his cheek. I didn't apply enough pressure to cut him, but enough to raise the goosebumps on his neck. I smiled devilishly and said, "You look just like he did. It would be a shame if you went to see him." Keith's father was a man named Robert Zurtia. He was one of the first men I had ever killed. I remember his soul clearly. Once I heard the class bell ring I set the boy down and hid everything unusual about myself. The boy didn't harass Widow the rest of the day, nor did he look our way without wetting himself a little. That boy wasn't going to hurt my Widow ever again. Now, how was I going to hide this from Claude?

Miss Patty was talking about fractions when there was a tug at my sleeve. I looked to see Widow with a confused look on her face. She pulled my head closer and whispered, "Didn't daddy say we shouldn't show people what we are?"

"He did, but momma wasn't going to let you get hurt anymore." I whispered back before motioning for her to pay attention to her teacher. The rest of the day went by very smoothly. That is, until lunchtime hit. Our class had went outside for lunch that day. Widow and I were sitting under a large shades oak tree when a figure in black came towards us. I knew the figured but couldn't put a name to the face. So I just said, "Hello sir. Is there anything We can help you with?"

"Actually I am hear to talk to you Mrs Faustus." He bowed politely and sat in front of me. I pulled Widow close to my side in case anything strange happened. The man took off his black top hat and extended his hand to me saying, "Hello I am the undertaker. I don't know if you remember me, but I buried your mother."

"Yes I remember. Hello." I shook his hand and waited for him to continue.

"I know you now know of reapers and such." He spoke in a serious but joyful way as he spoke. "Because of that I read your mothers cinematic records. It turns out you are a very special girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked politely as Widow place herself on my lap.

"You know you were adopted right?" I shook my head yes and he continued, "Well the story your mother told you wasn't really true." I was stunned by the fact. My mother lied about how she found me? "You mother couldn't have children. So she made a deal with the devil. The deal was that she would raise his daughter as If it were her own, and when the time would come the baby would take her place among her father. This let her have children of her own. When she found you she knew who you were already. Now let me explain this before I finish. You are not going to die, go to hell, or even have to leave your family."

"What will I have to do?" I held Widow tight and studied the man in front of me. "What is my place among my father?"

"Well," he cupped my hands with smiled and said, "your father decides when people die by a devils hand, so to speak, and what happens to those souls after death. Now this is different than if you just die normally. He decides who becomes a demon, a reaper, a succubus, and who just goes straight to hell. He was rather pleased to know you were changed into a succubus."

"You spoke with the devil?"

"Yes," he smiled as he shook his head. "I guess I am more like a messenger to him. Anyways. You are his princess. You are hell's princess. You rule over all demons, succubus, and reaper alike. You are our queen and we will follow your every order. That is your place among your father."

With that the school's bell rang and lunch was over. The undertaker left before I could ask any questions about my father, my new found powers, or how it all worked. I explained to miss Patty that Widow and I had to leave school early and she let us leave. I had to tell Claude about what the undertaker had said to make sure I wasn't falling for some stupid trick. Widow and I were walking home when a hand suddenly appeared, scaring me half to death. It was a white gloved hand. The owner of the hand said to me, "Your majesty shouldn't be walking the streets alone. It isn't safe. Let me accompany you."

"Um..." It took me a moment to realize that the handsome man behind me was talking to me. The man looked too beautiful to be talking to me. He had blonde hair with brown in the underneath. He was also carrying a strange looking lawn mower with him which was odd to me. Once I found my words I told him, "I'm alright thank you. I can walk my daughter home by myself."

"Please," the man reached his arms out to me again as I tried to walk away. I turned to look at him and bashfully he answered my stare with, "I can't let anything happened to you your majesty. He would have my head for it."

The man was shaking in fear as he touched his neck to remind him that his head was still there. I slumped my shoulders and said, "Fine. You can walk me home, just don't be confused when my husband tackles you."

"Can do your majesty." He took next to me as Widow and I went back to heading home. He smiled as he walked close by me. The walk was fairly silent until the man said, "Oh. By the way, I'm Ronald. I was sent to be your personal bodyguard. It's a pleasure to serve you, your majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ronald, but please stop calling me, your majesty. If you must call me something you may call me ma'am or madam." I addressed him rather formally because he was starting to really annoy me. He smiled and nodded at me. Widow giggle at the funny man and kept pace with me. After walking a while I picked up Widow and placed her in my hip. I looked at her and said, "How about we ask daddy to make us some macarons when we get home?"

"Yeah! The lemon ones are my favorite." She smiled happily before facing Ronald and asking, "Mr Ronald? Do you want a macaron when we get home?"

"That's sounds lovely princess. But I'm only allowed to stay until your mother wishes me away." He was so gentle to her. Widow was taking a liking to him, for on the way home she asked to hold his hand and asked him all sorts of questions. He answered everyone of her questions he could until she asked about if she was going to go to hell someday. He didn't answer and she didn't notice, for we were home by then and she was running into her fathers arms.

"You girls are home early." Claude rubbed noses with Widow before turning his gaze toward me and Ronald. "Is something wrong? And who is he?"

Before I could answer Widow was already explaining, "His name is Ronald. He is mommy's bodyguard."

"Mommy's body guard?" He asked as he looked at me rather annoyed. He then got a more angered tone and asked me, "And why, does mommy need a bodyguard?"

"Claude I can explain," I placed my hands in his chest and Widow freed herself from a very angered Claude.

"I'm listening Abigail." His tone was covered in anger, dipped in jealousy, coated in confusion, and sprinkled with frustration. I thought he might rip my head off in seconds. Thankfully I was saved by Ronald.

"Miss Abby is Hell's princess. It is not safe for her to be alone. I was sent by her father to protect his child." Ronald held Widow's hand as she hid from Claude, as she always did when he was like this.

Claude put a hand on his hip and another on his chin. He whipped his brow before saying, "Hell's princess huh? What does that entail, Abby? What does that do to our family?"

"I don't know Claude. I just found out moments before you did. Widow and I were heading home to tell you when Ronald insisted he take me home. I'm sorry Claude." When I finished what I had to say I began crying into the palms of my hands. I felt two arms wrap around me and I knew it was Claude. For one, Ronald was to be of a wuss to touch me in front of Claude, and two, the ends of his tie were tickling my nose.

"Don't cry darling." He kissed my head and said, "you know I don't take to change well. With your news and what's been happening at the house today, I just have had plenty going through my mind."

"What's been happening at the house?" I looked at Claude and tried to look inside. He pulled my head back into his chest and motioned for Ronald and Widow to come around to the garden. I reluctantly followed him and we stopped in the garden where we had breakfast that morning. The triplets were setting out cookies and cakes when we showed up. I went over and kissed the tops of each of their heads, "You boys are so sweet."

"Miss Faustus? If you don't mind us asking," Timber came forward and bowed his head to me. "Who is the funny looking fellow that followed you home?" Thompson followed with a whisper. "And why is he carrying the strange looking lawn mower?" Canterbury didn't bother to hide his question, but rather, said it out loud.

"He is a friend and my personal bodyguard. He will be staying with us for the time being. Will you boys treat him with the same respect you have treated me?" I gave the boy the most caring look I could give toward them.

"Of course Mrs Faustus," they answered in unison. I smiled at them. Those boy had grown on me. They were more like sons then servants to me. I sent down with Widow, Claude, and Ronald as I tried to explain everything I knew about our current situation. I didn't know much, but I knew enough to where Ronald could fill me in with the rest as we went along.

Ronald filled me in with the duties of my new title. I wasn't even sure if I believed most if it. Apparently reapers acted as my royal court, demons were the soldiers of my army, and any creatures related to hell were the people of my kingdom. How was I suppose to rule over so many? How was I supposed to rule at all? It was a lot for Claude and I to take in, but Widow, on the other hand, was so excited to know her mom was a princess. She was asking Ronald about castles, moats, knights, and balls all day.

By the time Widow stopped pestering Ronald it was past sundown. Widow had fallen asleep next to Ronald and he looked confused on what to do. I smiled at the two and took Widow in my arms. I faced Ronald and asked, "Shall I show you where you shall be staying Ronald?"

"Yes please madam." He answered and walked over to the house.

We were stopped just before the door by Claude. He nervously said, "What's the rush? It's a beautiful night. Why don't we stay out here for a while?"

"Claude, I need to put Widow to bed." I pushed him aside and opened the door to my home. Inside was a complete disaster. The chandelier had fallen to the ground and was shattered across the floor, the stairs that were once white were now spotted black, and to top it off some parts of the walls were burnt and charred. I nearly dropped Widow I was so shocked. I gave my child to Claude and stood there dumbfounded. The triplets held me up for I wanted to faint. My home was trashed, destroyed, ruined. I couldn't move but managed to find the words, "What happened?"

"An arrow was shot at a bird loose in the manor." Canterbury began, "causing the chandelier to fall."  
"Next was the container if shoe polish was mistaken for floor wax," Timber interjected. "Next was the burn marks," Thompson continued, "When we tried to move the chandelier but when we did. The candles went flying and hit the walls. Causing them to catch fire."

I took a deep breath in before asking, "Was anyone hurt?" When the boys shook their heads no I was relieved. I ran my fingers through their hairs before saying, "At least everyone is alright." I watched Claude take Widow in his arms and up our once marble staircase. I carefully avoided the spots of black shoe polish so I wasn't to slip into my sleeping daughter. Ronald, on the other hand, slipped in just about every spot of polish. I was surprised he didn't hurt himself by slipping onto his death scythe. For being my bodyguard he was pretty clumsy.

"I will take her to bed. You get him situated." Claude said as he kisses my head and took our daughter to her room. I watched them fade until Ronald finally made it up the stairs.

"Come. This will be your room." I lead him to one of our guest rooms. There was nothing special about his room, except for its location. His room was directly between Claude's and my own, and Widow's. This way he could be near me in an instant if I needed it. Although Claude was a good enough bodyguard for me.

"Thank you, your highness. It is well appreciated." He bowed respectfully and entered his room. I left him there and made my way back to Claude. I just wanted to feel his touch at the moment. Something I was used to. I was so confused. How could all of this be happening? I was born a simple gypsy's daughter, and now I'm the succubus princess of Hell. What was going on with my life?

Before entering my bedroom where, Claude would be, I checked on my own daughter. She was sleeping silently in her bed. She was curled up in a ball and letting out tiny snores everyone and then. She looks so peaceful when she slept. I could have watched her for hours, but a gloved hand touched my shoulder. I turned to find Claude giving me a rather concerned look. Did I look that pitiful to make Claude pitty me? I fell into his arms and let out soft silent sobs. He picked me up marriage style and carried me into our room.

I clung to his neck as if it were my lifeline. Even when he laid me on our bed, I was not going to let him go. He understood my intentions and sat on the bed next to me and held me close. My head rested on his shoulder and I whispered in his ear, "Claude, I'm scared."

"I know you are." He rubs my head and kisses my cheek. How I missed his passionate kisses. Just the thought of his kiss made me cry harder. Claude didn't mind, for he just held me tighter and rocked me like a child. It was warm in his arms. It was a comforting warm, it surrounded me like a baby blanket and held my like a lover. In truth it was my lover, but at the moment I could feel all his love in the way he held me. He began to hum to me before singing to me quietly. He sung a song in the spider language which made the song sound even sweeter then it was. A small smile produced from my lips as I listen to Claude's melodious voice. When the song ended he said, "Would you like a glass of water love? I know crying always makes me thirsty."

I chuckle a bit before saying, "Like you cry. I have never seen a tear leave your eyes." I kissed just under his eye. I followed with, "But a glass of water would be nice. Thank you love. "

"Anything for my bride." He stroked my cheek and stood up from our bed. Before he left he knelt down to me and said, "I will have you know. I cry every night that you are away from me. I cried when I thought I was going to lose you." He brushed some hair out of my face, "Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean I don't cry my dear." He kisses my forehead and left the room.

He was extremely sweet when he wanted to be. The sight of Claude crying on our bed made me chuckle a bit. I wonder how he crys. Does he cry with him mouth open, or is it more like he covers his eyes and half holds the sobs in? I would have to ask him one of these days, but for now I better get ready for bed. I wanted to be dressed and ready before Claude came back. I pulled my hair out of its updo and left it flowing to my shoulders. I changed into a nightgown and washed up before returning to my bed to brush my hair. When Claude came back he held a pitcher of water and a cup clutched to his fingers. He poured me a glass and retired the pitcher to the vanity table. He traded me the cup for my brush and sat behind me. As I drank the water he gently brushed my hair from behind. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but I was afraid I would break the glass in my hands. So I set the glass on the bedside table next to us and asked, "Claude? How was I so lucky to find a guy like you?"

"Your mother knew a good face when she saw one." He gave me a smirk and a sloppy kiss to make squeal. He held me around my waist and kissed my neck passionately. It was nice to feel his warm tokens of affection. I shivered under the warmth of his breath. I couldn't see his face but I knew there was a prominent evil smile on his lips. He violently pulled me closer to him and nibbles my ear lob. He then whispered to me, "Let me make you remember why you fell in love with me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him take over from there. He was violent yet gentle, and I loved every minute of it. 


	13. Spider 13

When I awoke, I was happy to see Claude's shirtless body holding me. He wasn't smiling, but he never was. He had left his glasses on and they were now off center and smudged. I giggled and gently took the glasses off Claude's face and straddled Claude to put his glasses on the table with my cup. I was startled when I heard, "Well Good Morning to you too."

I held a hand to my heart and laughed with Claude. I bent over and gave Claude a small peck on his nose. "Good Morning, handsome."

"Good morning Beautiful." Claude wrapped his hands arms me so that he hands were gripping my ass. I giggled when I felt his hands tighten around my ass. He smirked as well and kissed the crook of my neck. Before even looking at me he asked, "so why did I receive such a welcome this morning?"  
"You fell asleep with your glasses on again, lover," I kissed his cheek and fought my way out of his arms. He was desperately trying to keep me against his pale body, but my baby was soon going to be asking where I was. Or worse, Ronald would be wondering where I was. I giggled as I fought my husband. He gave me his equivalent to a smile before release me. I quickly fell to our floor with a loud thud. This noise arises the curiosity of my three favorite boys. One by one, they each knocked. "Are you alright in there?" "Did you bed break?" "Did you punch each other?" This always frustrated Claude. He grew red in the face and approached the door. He bang loudly on the door three times before saying, "We are fine you little perverts! Get back to work!"  
"Be nice Claude. They were just trying to help." I kissed his cheek as I finished buttoning the front of a dress I recently got from Italy. Claude looked at me in awe before attempting to kiss my lips. Before he came to close, I quickly slapped his face as a warning. He stared in shock before I yelled, "What do you think ur doing Claude?" "It's been seven years Abigail!" He held my shoulders as a single tear ran down his face. "I haven't kissed your lips in seven years."  
"You think I don't know that?" I leaned against him and let my tears soak his bare chest. He held my close and my tail found out way out from under my dress and clung to his leg. We stood together for about an hour before I realized, "Claude? Where are your pants?"  
He chuckled and kissed my head saying, "In the wardrobe. You shredded my other pair. Your claws are very... Exhilarating to say the least." I couldn't help but smile at this comment. He always found a new way to make my succubus attachments "exhilarating. But our lovely talk had to come to an end as there was a knock at our door. Claude angrily yelled, "What do you morons want now?!"  
"D-dad?" Widow. Widow was behind our door, and was now scared she angered Claude. I ran to the door and slipped out the door so Widow wouldn't see her father naked. I held her close to me and she asked, "Is daddy mad at me?"  
"No. No, not at all sweetheart." I picked her up and her tail quickly shot out from under her nightgown. She was crying in my shoulder and I knew why. Claude was terrifying when angry and I wished I could make her forget such sights. As I was comforting Widow there were footsteps running toward us. At that moment my motherly instincts kicked in and I raised my claws toward the runner. Ronald's face was in pure shock as my claws were raised to his neck. I let out a deep snarl before noticing it was him. He grew shaky at the knees and said, "Y-your h-highness?"  
"What is it Ronald?" I answered as my claws retracted back into my hand. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"I wouldn't bother you unless absolutely necessary." He shook violently and continued with, "Your father has contacted the reaper core. He wishes you meet with you as soon as possible."  
"Understood." I put Widow down and knock on the door of my room. "Claude? Claude are you ready yet?"  
"Ready? For what?" Claude came out from the room looking his usual neat self. His tie perfect and his gloves adjusted. "To meet my father." I said with a smile. "Um, that won't be allowed." Ronald interjected. Claude faced him and his knees began to wiggle once again. Ronald stuttered as he said, "H-his lordship said to only allow succubus transport to him. Mr. Faustus will have to stay behind."  
"Mr. Bodyguard? Can I go with mommy?" Widow asked as he pulled Ronald's pant leg. He was speechless but managed to nod yes to her. He happily turns to me and says, "can I go mommy? Please, please, please?"  
"Widow, it's too dangerous." I knelt down and cupped her face in my hand. "I need you to stay here with daddy and the boys."  
"But I want to see grandpa." She bowed her head in disappointment. Grandpa? I never thought about it like that. He was my father and in turn, her grandfather. I sighed which made Widow smile with hope. "Go get dressed." I put a hand to my forehead and Timber took my little girl away. Claude rubbed my shoulders as a way to calm me, but it wasn't working. I leaned against him and he held me close. He kissed my head and I said, not really to anyone, "Am I doing the right thing?"  
"Of course you are." Claude kissed my neck and made me giggle. Claude turned my face toward him and said, "He is family after all." "I guess you're right," I frowned slightly. The thought of my baby going to Hell with me just filled me with fear. What if he hated her? What if she hated him? What was I doing?  
After about two hours Widow was finally ready. Her hair was brushed, she had on her best clothes, and she had her tail curled under her dress. Ronald refused to wait for us in the manor and waited in the carriage. When we got to him he stood and asked us, "Why are you wearing that?"  
"What else would we wear?" I asked dumbfounded. I thought we looked nice. "Traditional succubus clothing." He started pulling at his hair and said, "oh god! Where is Grelle when you need him?"  
"Did someone call for me?" Out of nowhere Grelle showed up. He was smiling and evil smile and held two sets of clothing. He strutted his way over to Widow and I saying, "Please. Take these. You need them."  
"Leather? Why do we need leather? And where is the rest of it?" I asked as I held up the "shirt" to the outfit. Grelle simply smiled and walked up to Ronald. Reluctantly I walked Widow back in the house to get dressed. When I was dressed I felt like a slut. My top was fitted black leather that stopped an inch off my bra line. It had a low back that allowed my wings to come out easier. Since my stomach was exposed I felt naked. The skirt was tighter than pleasant and short. I mean short. It stopped just above the middle of my thigh. My tail could not be hidden so I let it fall as it pleased. But the shoes Grelle suggested that made the outfit "work", were terrible. They were black boots that went up to my knees. The heel was about three inches high, which made me eye level with Claude's chin. Luckily Widow's goes were just normal black shoes and her outfit was a dress with a low back. "Abigail," was all Claude said when he saw my "new look". He held my shoulders and stared at my like I was his next meal. I blushed profusely as he nibbled at my neck playfully. "Claude. Stop it." I laughed and tried to pull away from his horn grip. I could feel his pants growing against my leg, which made me chuckle louder. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Do I look like mommy?" Widow pulled Claude's pant leg as he was staring at me. He smiled at her and got down on his knees. "Give us a twirl," he said as he took her hand and spun her around. She giggle happily and her wings popped out. He then spoke to her saying, "Now Abby you have to promise me-"  
"Daddy," He giggled, "I'm Widow."  
"Really?" He picked her up and nibbled her neck to get her laughing. "You could have fooled me. You look just like ur mommy."  
I chuckled as I watched my happy family. Ronald let out a loud cough as if to say "we have to go now". I smiled and took my baby girl from claude. I kissed his cheek and Widow did too. She giggled as we walked into the carriage. My wings were aching to come out but I didn't want to hit either of the reapers sitting in there with me. The ride was over two hours long. Widow had fallen asleep on my lap and the reapers were shaking with fear. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Widow with me. If the reapers were this scared, what would Widow think?  
As we pulled up to the reaper headquarters reapers from everywhere were running doing work. I smiled and walked out of the carriage. The second both my feet touched the ground my wings burst from my skin. This in turn caused all the reapers to pay attention to Widow and I as we walked to see my father. Every reaper dropped what they were doing and bowed to Widow and I. Widow pulled my tail and asked, "Why are the funny men bowing to us?"  
"Because your a princess sweetie." I answered with a huge smile. Her face lit up and she began princess waving at anyone who would look. Ronald lead us through the crowd of bowing reapers to a black hole in the wall of a white room. You could hear the screams of people who had enters hell and were doomed there. Widow clung to my leg as she stared at the hole. Ronald would not step another foot into the room for fear of what was beyond the hole. I kissed Widow's head and said, "Come on, Widow. We are going to see grandpa now."

With that she reached for my hand and we walked into the blackened hole. We were transported to a dark place. We could feel rock under our feet, but only saw fire and lava around us. We have arrived in Hell. The screams of people died off as a dark figure surrounded by fire approached us. The figure was cloaked with black fabric. The fire left as soon as the man looked our way. He was about six feet tall and had a tail of his own. His eyes were red were the color of an eye would be. His teeth were a strange yellowish color. His voice was dark and groggy as he said, "Abigail, Welcome. I see you brought a little friend."  
"Father," I picked up Widow in my arms and said, "This is your granddaughter, Widow."  
"Hi," was all she said as she waved to her grandfather. "Hello Widow." He waved back with a, literal, devils smile. He fingered her cheek and made her giggle in my arms. Her tail was swirling as she laughed. He then looked at me and said, "She is beautiful Abigail."  
"Thank you, father. She was very excited to meet you," I said as I set my daughter on the ground to stand on her own. She held my hand as she announced, "And I got to dress like mommy today. Don't I look pretty?"  
"Most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Father smiled down at Widow and grew serious as he spoke to me, "My dear, I never got to give you a wedding gift. Would you mind accepting this?" He raised his hand and a body floated up from the fire. The person was in their early twenties and had thick blonde hair. The face was covered by their hair, making it hard for me to see who it was. The body felt familiar as I stared at it. "Mother?" The body lifted it's face to me as it spoke. I covered my mouth and let out a small scream. I walked toward him, leaving Widow, and reached for his face. It was my Alois. When his skin hit my hand he smiled at me and said, "Don't cry mother."  
"Brother!" Widow yelled as she ran to Alois. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She rubbed her head on him, turned to father, and asked, "Can brother come home? I miss him."  
"Yes he can darling." Father rubbed her hair as Alois found his way to the ground. But instead of standing he collapsed and fell to the floor. He still smiled as Widow wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap. "What's the catch?" I said as I crossed my arms. Father chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He would have been blushing if it was possible for him. He answered me with, "Well... He has to be turned into a succubus like you and our daughter. He will have to feed on souls like you too." "I can deal with that." Alois interjected as he held Widow close to him. "Come here Alois," I said with teary eyes. I held out my arms to him and he ran into my arms. My hot had grown up to be a man, but I still missed his mischievous smile. He had grew to be quite taller than me, so I cried into his chest. He pet my hair and rested his head on mine. "My little boy is coming home. Claude will be so happy to see you again." "Shhhhhh. It is not the time to cry, mother," he lifted my chin to him and kissed my forehead. "Grandpa?" Widow asked. "Yes?" Father answered. "Thank you." She smiled as she thanked him for her brother back. "I haven't seen mommy smile this much in a long long time. If only daddy could have been here."  
"That reminds me," father pointed his finger in the air and called, "Abigail. That's not my only gift." I smiled at him and held both Alois' and Widow's hands in mine. I awaited for my next gift with a small smile in my lips. Father took my shoulders in his hands and said, "How much would you love to kiss your husband again?"  
I immediately went weak at the knees and tears filled my eyes. Alois caught me before I fell and I held him by the shirt. I looked at my father with the best smile I could give him and said, "I would be the happiest person in the world if I could."  
"Then make a contract with him." He said calmly. "Claude is a demon, he won't be affected during a contract. You two already share souls, so this contract won't affect you that much." "Th-thank you." I cried as joy overflowed in my heart. I was going to be able to kiss my husband the way we used to. After saying our goodbyes to my father, and watching Alois's wings and tail grow, we left Hell and found ourselves in the reaper headquarters. Reapers bowed as we passed them by and Alois was loving it. Ronald found us and asked, "Who is the boy?"  
Alois went to speak but I answered, "this is my son. Alois Trancy. He will be coming home with us."  
Ronald nodded and walked us to the carriage. Everyone was silent in the ride back to the manoir. Alois had let Widow sit in his lap so, naturally, she fell asleep. I didn't really pay attention to anything else. I just wanted I see Claude and making a contract with him. I wanted to feel his passionate kiss again. Claude was all I could thing about a we pulled into the manoir. "Mother, wait!" Alois tried to stop me and I ran out the carriage before it even stopped. I raced to the door with joy in my heart. The triplets were there to welcome me home, but I ignored them and practically tackled Calude. "Wow! Why has you in such a good mood?" He chuckled as he held me up in his arms. "My father gave me the best wedding gifts I could ever want today." I kissed Claude's cheek and had the biggest smile across my face. "Mother! Mother! Mother slow down!" Alois and Widow ran to me and were just about out of breath when they got to Claude and I. Claude set me down and extended an arm to Alois. He touched Alois's face to make sure he was real. When their skins collided, Claude almost cried. Alois stopped in his tracks and said, "Hello Claude."  
"Hello, your highness." Was all Claude could say. "It's just Alois now. I'm no longer you master," Alois smiled and faced me saying, "Are you forgetting something, mother?"  
"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel." I faced Claude, whose jaw dropped at the words and knelt before me. I ran my hand through his hair and said, "I wish to make a contract with you." "Consider it done, master," with that he took his contract hand and brushed my cheek, down my shoulder, and in between my wings. I could almost feel his symbol carving itself into my back. Claude held my hands and asked, "now why would you want to make a con-mmm"  
I got him off as I grabbed his face and gave him the most passionate, heartfelt kiss. Claude wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our tongues intertwined inside my mouth and I had to told Claude's neck in order to keep myself standing. Claude lifted me off the ground and spun me around. This kiss felt as if it were to make up for the years of undisplayed passion. I didn't want the kiss to end but, sadly, it had to part. Claude looked at me after the kiss and gave his genuine half smile. He kissed my nose and said, "I don't feel any different. Am I a mindless slave now?"  
"No," I reared up with joy and said, "you're not Claude. I can kiss you again." I pressed my lips against his again before lightly pulling away. I rested my forehead against his with a smile. We were the happiest couple in the world that moment. We got our son back, our daughter was happy, and we could now kiss each other again like normal couples. 


	14. Spider 14

Weeks passed and Alois finally got used to his tail. He wings still needed help and Widow was always happy to help. Widow was not happy to see Alois got his claws before she did though. He was becoming quite deadly with them too. He had killed four birds, three rats, nine bats, and a very grumpy deer with just his claws. He was very proud of his kills. Widow had come up to me the day Alois got his claws and yelled, "Why does brother get them before me?"  
I chuckled slightly and answered as calm as possible, "He is older Widow." Alois and Widow were just like normal siblings. They fought, they played, they laughed, they cried, and most of all, they loved each other. Alois scared off bullies and protected his sister. Alois had become the best son I could ask for. Claude had fallen in love me all over again. He placed a kiss on my lips every time he passed me. My life being Hell's princess was pretty good. I killed off creatures who were no longer followed what they were suppose to do, punished those who tried to kill each other, and award those who followed my father. My job was pretty easy. It never interfered with my life. Today was different then most. I was leaving for another one of my "adventures" with Alois tagging along. Widow was extremely jealous of Alois, but also didn't want to see him leave. He held to his leg and cried, "You can't leave brother. Who is gonna help you fly?" "Widow," Alois picked her up and kisses her cheek saying, "I will have mother to help me. But..." He began to whisper, "I have a very special mission for you."  
"What is it?" She sniffled. "I need you to write me everyday, I need you to make sure father is behaving, and I need you to take very very special care of this," he hands her the Trancy family ring. The ring represented the head of the house and the power of the Trancy family. It was Alois's most treasured possession. Widow took the ring in wonder and turned it over in her hands. She held it as if was the most breakable thing she had ever seen. She put it in her thumb and hugged Alois as hard as she could. She said, "I will take the best care of it, brother. You have my word."  
I watched their display as Claude wrapped two of his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and whispers, "Be careful my love. The demon inside me is staying not to let you leave my sight, but the father is telling me to stay home."  
"You know I can't take Widow along," I turned in his arms so that our chest are touching. Well, in our case, my chest to his upper stomach. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes just thinking about leaving Claude and Widow behind. They were my family and I couldn't lose them. I placed my hands on Claude's pecks and said, "If Widow saw what I am doing, she would hate me. She would hate herself. I-I can't do that to her, Claude."  
"I know. But I still worry for you everyday that you are gone," Claude held me close to him and kissed my head repeatedly. I didn't want his grip to ever loosen. I wanted to be in his arms forever. But, sadly, we had to part. Alois and I were headed to city in the middle of nowhere. Sure it was near Paris, but it felt so far away from home. Before we arrived I was missing my family. Widow was probably drawing me pictures and Claude would be trying to get her to bathe. Knowing the triples teu were probably trimming my part of the garden for me. Alois was not too happy about where we were staying when we arrived. We were staying in a small cabin next to a dark forest. Since he was used to his manor and luxury, he felt like he was being punished. He kept saying, "Why do hate me mother?" "I don't hate you Alois. This was the best way to hide what we are," I would state after messing with his hair. In our cabin was a pull out couch, an apartment fridge and oven, a queen sized bed, and a kitchen table. It wasn't much, but we would only be here for a week or so. The next part I hated to make Alois do. We both had to seduce our own prey. I turned to my son and said, "Alois, now we go to work."  
Alois and I got dressed in our sluttiest outfits. Alois wore a deep red, almost purple, tight fitting top coat and a sophisticated pair of trousers, where I was in a very small, very tight, red dress that increased the size of my breasts. Together we looked irresistible. People were going to be swooning over us.  
As Alois and I walked around the streets, we got several looks from both men and women. Alois was loving the attention. I was not. Alois was soon being followed by four young women. He looked at me, I told him out to extract souls, and I told him to go get them. He smiled toward me and lead the women back to our cabin for the extracting process. Meaning my little Alois was going to have sex with those girls. It was not a happy thought for me. Men were hard to seduce in Paris. Most of the men were too busy drinking coffee or wine. The drunk men looked at me, but I couldn't bring my daughter a drunk soul. But just as I was about to give up for the day, I found my prey. He was tall, dark, and handsome from behind. Just as I approached the man, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my back. The man stunk or wine and cheese. He whispered int ear as I tried to fight him, "Bonjour, aren't you a small piece of sin. How about u join me in a hotel room?"  
"Misur," I answered. "You are very drunk. And my French is not very good." I pulled and fought with this man but his grip was impeccable. I didn't want to use my succubus strength against him, but it was looking like I would have to. The more I fought him, the tighter his grip got. He slowly began sliding his hand into my dress when a knife came flying out of nowhere and just barely missed the man's face. The knife was small and resembled that of the butter knifes from the manor. "Thats my wife you're touching," a gloved hand appeared on the man's shoulder, and nearly scared him to death. The glove was attached to a very unhappy Claude. Claude was glaring at the man and hoping he would leave me alone. When the man refused to release me I flipped out and took his soul. I hated taking drunk souls, but it had to be done.

I reached into my purse and produced a jar for the soul before facing Claude and yelling, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, CLAUDE?!"

"SAVING YOU!" He took a deep breath before adding, "After making a contract with me, I'm not allowed to let you out of sight." He looked at me like a child afraid to be could I be mad at him? His sharp features made me want to melt. With those puppy dog eyes of his, i was putty in his hands.

I gave him a tender smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once he understood i was no longer mad, he held me in his embrace. I took small breaths before saying, "You scared me babe. At least Widow isn't seeing me like-"

"Mommy?" Widow peeked her tiny head out from around a corner. My eyes immediately shot a glare toward Claude. If any more anger could have been seen in my eyes, they would have been pits of fire. How dare he bring our daughter here? Didn't he understand what i was doing? Didn't he understand how this would affect her? How could he?

All i managed to say was, "Claude?"

"She followed me here Abigail. what was I supposed to do?" He angrily defended himself.

"Claude," My voice cracking with tears, "she can't be here. You know that."

"W-why don't you want me here mommy?" Widow wept as she grew closer to me.

I opened my arms to her with tears running down my face. I held her to my chest and whispered to her, "No, no, no. Mommy wants you here more than anything. Its just….. difficult me to see you so far from home."

"But daddy and I came just to see you. Doesn't that make u smile?"

I chuckled slightly and picked her up in my arms. I was lost for words as I cried into my daughters shoulder. I really was a terrible mother. How could I be seducing men not only behind my husbands back, but also my daughters? I was truly a monster. I horrible, hideous, cruel, monster. I was happy to see my family, but she couldn't know what i was really doing. My daughter couldn't know her mother was a whore of a women. I choked back tears and said, "Of course mommy is happy to see you, baby girl."

"Where is brother?" Widow asked as she noticed Alois's absence.

"Alois is-"

"Mother!" Alois came yelling back and holding his jar out. He showed me excitedly and said, "I got four. In one turn. Aren't you proud?" His smile faded as soon as he saw Widow, Claude, and my tears. he set his jar down and held me in his arms, "Its alright. Claude? Widow? Why are you here?"

"Alois? Where are they?" was the descretest way i could ask about the bodies.

"They are at the park. Enjoying the shade of an oak tree." He picked me up and ushered Claude and Widow back to our cabin. Claude was not happy to see us in such a small space, but said not a word to me about it. Alois calmly set me on the couch and awaited for Claude to take his place. Claude wrapped me in his arms and let me cry into his chest. I wanted to be home more than anything. I wanted to be a normal family. To have normal family problems, to have normal jobs, have normal bonding time, and most of all, I wanted to not have to see my children kill.

Hours passed and Alois kept Widow occupied as Claude held me silently. As i sat on his lap, I watched Widow teach Alois the rules of go fish. Alois was getting frustrated because Widow kept winning. I chuckled as they played, but Claude never took his eyes off me. It was nice to feel his stare, and also kind of creepy. I chuckled and giggled, "What are you starting at Claude?"

"Something beautiful," he sung as he planted a small kiss on my lips. His lips were warm from the small fire of the fireplace, and still had a hint of some french wine I had him try. It was great for Widow to be here with me, its just, I had hoped she would come when she was older. Damnit Claude, I didn't want my baby to grow up so fast. I had watched Alois's youth leave before it had even come, and I wasn't ready for that with Widow. Maybe Claude would gift me another child soon. Another son would be lovely. Claude's smile soon faded into concern as he asked, "What's wrong my love? You look deep in thought."  
"Oh! I was just thinking about our family," I answered with a faint smile.  
"What about it?" Claude seemed stressed about something, but I couldn't see what for.  
"Its just," I began to play with Claude's hair as I spoke. I could feel my smile increasing as I explained, "I would love to have another baby. Expand our family and all that." His worry was soon gone and replaced with that devilish smile of his. Not many saw his smile, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I could see he was happy with my idea and I was just glad He was ok with this plan. "Now, how do we tell Alois and Widow?" 


	15. Spider 15

Years past and Widow had had her first hunt. Her and Alois collected souls for the family now. For Claude had given me, not one, not two, or even three, but six other kids. so, I had adopted the job of stay at home mom with claude to help me. Widow was now sixteen and Alois was thirty two. My eldest boys were twins. They looked identical to claude and acquired none of my succubus attachments. One boy was named Anax from the spider Aphonopelma Anax (or texas tan tarantula), and the other was Hentzi named after the Aphonopelma Hentzi (or texas brown tarantula). The boys were now seven years old. The next child was Diadematus, araneus diadematus (european garden spider), and look like a perfect mixture of Claude and I. Even though her name was Diadematus she acquired the name Diana. She was five years old. The next two were also twins, a boy who resembled me and a girl who looked like claude. The boy was Murinus, or Murray, after the skeleton tarantula. The girl was Ornata, Nat for short, named after the Poecilotheria Ornata (fringed ornamental tarantula). Both kids were happy little devils at the young age of three. The newest child was only three weeks old. Her name was Mira. Claude found her name from the Pisaurina mira or nursery web spider. She was the only child besides Widow who was born with wings and a tail. I was home with my larger family. But it was perfect for me. It completed my lifestyle.

Today was like any other day, Alois and Widow were hunting, the kids were playing, Claude was polishing silverware, the triplets we trimming the garden, and Mira and I were sitting on a blanket enjoy the crisp autumn air. Claude hated me being outside this time of year. He always said I was more of a "spring spider" not a "winter web". I didn't care though. My baby wanted to play in the leaves and I was going to let her. Each one of my kids loved the outdoors, yet Claude would rather be inside with a good cup of tea.

"Be careful Abby," Claude called as I tossed Mira in the air and caught her with my tail.  
Mira giggled and played with her own tail as I answered, "I won't hurt her Claude. She is safe."  
"No I meant," before Claude could warn me, Mira had bitten my tail. Even though she was only three weeks, she had grown two sharp front teeth. It felt as if tiny daggers had pierced skin. Tears began trickling down my cheeks as I calmly removed ny daughter from my tail. Claude kissed my head and yelled, "Murray, please get daddy a warm cloth for mommy."

Murray's reddish hair bounced as he ran into our home with Nat. I bounced Mira, trying not to cry, as blood ran down my tails length. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I knew if I did then so would my baby. So, I held in my screams and let tears flow.

Soon Murray came to Claude with a cloth and Nat behind him with a bucket of water. They sat in front of me and watched as Claude cleaned my tail. I winced every time he came near the bite mark, making Nat and Murray wince with me. Mira didn't know what was going on, but laughed as daddy made faces at her. When Claude was finished cleaning, Nat asked, "Did sister bite you again?"  
Murray followed with, "Why does she bite you?"  
"Yes, she bit me," I kissed Nat's head and answered Murray, "She doesn't know better yet. You used to bite my shoulder, honey." Murray blushed, making me chuckle at his rosy cheeks. Hours came and went, allowing the baby in my arms to go to sleep and my other children were getting ready for bed. Meaning, I now had Claude all to myself. Quietness was now a treasure, and sleep was a gift. I could see stress forming across Claude forehead, but from what? Claude always told me when he was worried about things. He was hiding something now. What was he hiding from me? Why was he hiding it from me? "Claude?" I asked as I watched him unbutton his shirt. His gloves had been removed, showing his contract on the back of his right hand. The purple marking seemed to be moving as his hand did. I don't mean like how his hand moves, but as if the the spider sign was making a web on his hand. Without realizing it, I approached claude and went straight for his hand. He finally looked toward me. Concern riddled his face as I traced the marking on his hand. With his left hand, he lifted my chin so my face met his. He then asked, "What are you doing, Abby? You need to get to bed."  
"Your marking," I looked back down on his hand as I spoke, "it was…. moving. I have never seen it happen before. What does it mean Claude?" Tears had found their way through my eyelids and down my cheeks. Claude didn't answer, but instead wiped tears from my eyes. He lifted me in his arms and set me on our bed. While kneeling beside me, he said, "I can feel someone spying on us. Not someone normal." He took my hands in his and kissed my fingertips, "I have spiders all over the manor. Thats why my contract is moving."  
"Who is watching us Cla-" Before I could finish my sentences, a ball of energy flew by my head.  
It stopped in the center of the room and turned into a girl figure. She had her hair to her shoulders, a witches gown, and an evil smile on her lips. She was a hologram, but she features were still clear. Her voice was lower than most women as she said, "Hello, Abigail, its been awhile."  
Fear automatically shot through my spine. Claude held me in his arms as I answered shakily, 'He-Hello Helena."  
"I see you are alive and well coven leader," She bowed respectfully even though her evil grin never faded. She stood straight and chuckled, "Oh, I forgot. You gave up your right to being a witch. So tell me, which of your children became a witch?"  
"None. Our children aren't wit-"  
"Mommy?" Diana walked into the room. Her dress was off her shoulder a little and she said, "My back feels funny, and Hentzi told me I had something on my back. what is it?" When she lowered the back of her dress, there were clear markings black markings. Witch markings. My poor baby girl. I gasped as her markings were identical to my old ones. She turned to me and asked, "What is it mommy?"  
"So," Helena's smile grew. "this is the new witch."  
"No," I held her close and picked her up in my arms. Claude held us both and I yelled, "Leave her alone Helena! She is just a child!"  
"That doesn't matter," She looked unfazed back my fear. "Her training starts now." Before I could stop her, She used her energy and took Diana from me. My voice was lost in my confusion. She had taken my baby, my child, my daughter. I could do nothing, but cry into Claude. She had taken my daughter, my coven, and I was going to kill her. Anger raged inside me, and my wings exploded from my back. Claude gently rubbed my wings and said, "We will get her back, love. I will not let some bitch of a witch take our daughter away." I couldn't help but chuckle at Claude's rhyme. He stroked my cheek and said, "Never stop smiling, dear. Nothing can stop us. SHE should be fearing US." 


	16. Spider 16

CLAUDE'S POV:  
I can't believe I was stuck with these two. This boy was useless. He has been sheltered by Sebastian his whole life. I would have never done that to my young master. This boy has no idea how to fend on his own. I would hate to be Michiels right about now. CIel did truly treat him like a dog. What a twisted puppy love.  
"What are you smirking at Faustus?" Sebastian had sensed me watching him.  
I chuckled and said, "I find it beautiful that my wife has more power than you in her pinky finger. Its amazing."  
"Why does she have all that power?" Ciel questioned.  
"You didn't listen boy," I spat. "She is the princess of Hell. She commands all demons, reapers, and the like." I stretched my arms out and placed my hands behind my head saying, "She is the ideal women for any demon." Truth be told, I was rubbing it in a bit. I was all I had to stop from hitting someone. I was just as worried as Abby. Diana was my daughter to. She had to be scared. She could barely go in our own yard alone. I will find my daughter. With or without these rejects. "Sebastian," Ciel's snotty voice broke through my thoughts like a wrecking ball. "Sebastian I'm tired. I need a-"  
"We aren't stopping," I blurt out. "So wake up kid." I soon picked up my pace. Partially because I wanted my daughter, and partially because I wanted to see that brat squirm. My children fought for power. He had it handed to him on a silver plate, by a demon. How pathetic.  
Days past and there was no sign of Helena or Diana. There was a constant rustling in front of us that concerned me. Ciel and his puppy were too busy trying to convince my to slow my pace to hear a thing. Idiots. "Run! Run!" A woman's voice called as her and two women ran from the bushes toward us. I grabbed a woman and said, "Where do you think your going ma'am?" She fought with my hold, but I wasn't going to let her go. She might know where to find my baby girl. I smirked and said, "Where were you coming from?" I was getting angry and raised her over my head screaming, "TELL ME!"  
All of a sudden, a tiny head popped out of the women's rode and said, "Daddy. We gotta run. She coming."  
"Diana?" I put the women down and extracted my daughter from her chest. I held her close to me and sobbed, "I will get you home baby girl. Mommy is so worried about you, pumpkin."  
"I can't daddy," She whispered in my ear. What was she saying? "I can't leave my friends. If I do, Miss Helena will kill them."  
"Alright," I handed her to Ciel. "You take her and you run. Understood?"  
"Why do I get the brat?" Ciel whined.  
"Don't fight daddy. He gets ugly when angry." Diana chimed. "Because," I flung one of the girls onto my back and said, "Your butler and I are getting these women." "We will only be slowed down," Ciel yelled. "just leave them!"  
"UUUUUGGGHHHH!" I moaned. "Diana, tell him."  
She placed her hand on the back of his neck, sending a pulse of pure electricity across his body, "If you move I will stop." Before long the three of us each had a lady on our backs and were running to Abigail. The run was long and quiet. But right before we reached the manor I heard Diana say, "I'm coming mommy." 


	17. Spider 17

ABIGAIL'S POV:  
It had been four days since the boys went looking for my sweet Diadematus. It had also been four days since I saw my Claude. I was worried sick. Lady Elizabeth had told me to leave her home several times during this stay and each time James and Alois locked her in her room. She was getting on my last nerve. She was first mad at me for making Ciel silence her, Second was me sending him away, thirdly was my presence there angered her, and lastly she was upset to see i had the triplets bring me my newborn baby to the manor. Unlike the triplets, i could produce milk. Milk my baby needed. I wasn't about to starve my child based on her comfort. Today was like every other. Kelly and Ki woke early so as not to disturb Lady Elizabeth, Even though I would have loved to see her being forced to be up as early as we. I was at the table feeding Mira that morning. I chooed to her saying, "Not so hard there, little one. You will hurt mommy's breast."  
"Drinking too much again, Is she?" Kelly chimmed. Ever since I had gotten Mira back she would drink me dry before breakfast. With was incredibly strange for her.  
"No," I giggled. "She is just in a hurry to drink this morning." Kelly and I could only laugh about small things as we worried about our husbands. We were happy until- Click. Click. Click. lady Elizabeth was awake.  
"Dear god," she covered her eyes when she saw me breast feeding. "Please do cover yourself. Its not cute at all." She snapped as she went to her place at the table, "I will never breast feed."  
"I doubt you will be saying that when you're a mother," I mumbled.  
"What wa that?" She questioned.  
"I said I will get right on that my Lady," I lied. I had no intention of covering myself until my child had had her fill. I already had a blanket over the child and I. She couldn't even see my breast, it was extremely annoying. Alois and James had become fencing partners during our duration at Phantomhive manor. Alois had gotten pretty good with a blade, and James had really opened up to myself and Alois. I wish Claude was here to see this, He would be so proud of our boy. "So tell me, Lady Fastus," lady Elizabeth called, "How many children do you have?"  
"Including Alois I have eight," Lady Elizabeth nearly spit out her juice when I said eight. I chuckled and added, "Claude is very….. passionate, you could say." With that Kelly had a hard time holding in a laugh as Lady Elizabeth covered her ears and stood. One thing I loved, was to tease Lady Elizabeth with lovers talk. Her and Ciel were Alois's age, but have not even made love together. Or so Kelly tells me. So her ears were still "innocent" in her mind. "The girl needs to be marked," Claude used to tell me. "Oh, Elizabeth, wait until your wedding night. Its beautiful. The pure-"  
"No," She was still holding her ears as she said, "I will not hear anymore of this." She ran away with her hands over her ears like a child. That girl would never grow up.  
As she ran by, Alois and James came into the dining hall. Both chuckling at the sight of a baffled Lady Elizabeth. Alois kissed my cheek and said, "You were talking about sex again, weren't you?" I chuckled and didn't answer him, for he knew my answer. I took Mira from my chest and fixed my dress so James and Alois wouldn't see me so indecent. Alois took his sister and raised her above his head with his tail. I sighed and said, "Alois, be careful with your sister please."  
"Don't worry. I got her," He echoed. He said he got her, but I still worried every time his tail moved. He wasn't the best at holding things with his tail. So, like any good mother, I took her back before she could fall. I loved Alois, but I didn't trust him with my baby. He whined and said, "Oh, Mother, I am capable of holding a baby."  
"Not today," I hummed at my smiling baby. "Today she is mommy's girl."  
"Mother! Mother! come quick!" Widow called as raced to me. I was lost for words. My daughter was dressed in her night gown still, with her hair tied in curlers. I was taken back, appalled if you will, that my daughter would dress like this in front of James and Alois. She looked at me as if The stupidest person in the world, "Father is back! And he has D.D."  
Without any hesitation, I handed Mira to Widow and sprinted to the front door. Sure enough, My husband, Daughter, Ciel, Sebastian, And…. two girls? I was immediately taken back. Who where these girls? Why were they with my husband? My mind was distracted as Diana ran toward me screaming, "Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Oh, Diana," I scooped her into my arms and held her to my chest. "Thank goodness you're alright."  
"Daddy saved me. And my friends." She announced proudly. "HEY! WE WERE THERE TOO!" Ciel growled.  
"But you were mean and grumpy," Diana stuck her tongue out after telling Ciel that. I chuckled and Claude approached me with a disappointed gaze. "What is it, lover?" I asked.  
"We didn't find her Abigail," He kissed my cheek before resting his head on my forehead. "Diana needed to be in your arms. I'm sorry."  
"That's quite alright, Claude," I hushed him. "You boys are safe, Diana is home, and Helena will be running to our doorstep."  
Lady Elizabeth clung to her Ciel, Kelly and Sebastian embraced each other, and Claude took our family home. I was sick of the phantomhive manor. I wanted to be in my manor again. I wanted to be surrounded by my children, pampered by the triplets, and sleep knowing my kids were safe. I held Diana in my arms the whole ride home. Diana had refused for her friends to live anywhere but our home, and I couldn't tell her "No". Our carriage was very packed as we rode home. I didn't care if it were full or empty, I was going home.  
"Mother?" Alois asked shyly. "Was did that women take Diana?"  
"She is a witch. Her signs are just starting to show." I answered with a rather emotionless tone. "Helena always wanted to make me know true pain, as if I didn't already know, and she found it through Diana." I held my daughter close to my arms and kissed her tiny scalp. My focused moved to Alois as I said, "I won't let this happen again. My weakness will not let you, or any of your siblings, hurt ever again. Am I clear, Alois?"  
"Yes Mother." 


End file.
